


I Chose You and You Chose Me

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Friendship talk, Grinding, Height Differences, Kissing, Lucio just loves his big tall huggable bf, M/M, NSFW, Plot With Porn, Secret Relationship, Short Chapters, Size Difference, Smut, Switching, You've been warned, and probably some size kink, blowjob, drunk friends, friendship is badass, handjob, lots of fluff, lots of friendship - Freeform, make out, maybe some small praise kink, semi-dom lucio, shit ton of kissing, shy lovers, there is also friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Lucio thinks this relationship is going well. Reinhardt worries about what his comrades would think if their relationship secret slips out.  DJ thinks the lion is overreacting.Just some one-shot Reinhardt/Lucio ideas I have in mind and just decided to share it as one fic post.





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many short stories ideas stuck in my head I just had to find a way to get them out. This ship is practically my secret guilty pleasure and I just think there should me more content of this rare pare. Some chapters will be just cutesy fluff, others might be smut or close to it.

He smacked his head against the desk, twice.  The tip of his dreads rolled over the table, covering up halfway the keyboard.  He didn’t know what else to do.  This thing, the thing that he fears, this thing they call “artist block”, boy did it had to be the worst case ever.  Never has he had one this strong. 

For weeks he has tried to create new content; new music for his planned upcoming album.  For weeks he’s unsatisfied with the content he created.  They didn’t feel like something that came from him.  They felt forced, to appeal to a mainstream audience. 

Maybe his job in Overwatch is finally taking its toll.  His body tensed at the thought, rubbing his temple as he resumed with his blank stare at his computer.  His eyes watched the long list of unread messages; messages sent by his fans.  Most of them asked if he would tour their country.  Others asked how his stay in Overwatch is going.  Many also ask how he can manage two jobs in one.  Another asked if he would jump off a cliff.  Those are hilarious. And last but not least, when will his next album release.

A part of him wanted to reply to all the messages, to not neglect his dear fans.  He wanted to tell his fans he would take their questions into consideration, but at this moment he didn’t have a clear answer.  When this all started, he thought he could handle both jobs and yet he still is.  But now right at this moment a part of him has doubts.  A tint of dread for his career.  An emotion he almost never felt in the battle field, which is ironic.

He continued with his long stare at the screen, hoping the problem would solve itself.  He was so unfocused of his surroundings that he didn’t even take notice of his door opening.  Thumps of footsteps echoing within the room.  Reinhardt walked in, hunching down his head to go through the door.  He smiled, expecting a greeting when he saw the presence of the young man.

Nothing.  The Brazilian celebrity didn’t even move one bit.  He's frozen as a statue in his chair, shoulders rigid while hands lay over the keyboard.  Reinhardt decided to give him a little surprise.  Closing the door, he attempted a tip toe to the DJ.  His boots still gave an audible tap thanks to his weight, so chances are his secret's spoiled.  But Lúcio still didn’t budge.  Once he was behind the youth, he crouches down and gave a light nuzzles the side of his ear with his nose and mustache.

The fuzzy sensation brought him out of his trance, causing Lúcio to yelp, turn around and raise his fist up ready for attack.  Before he could throw a punch, he realizes he was at the presence of his dear teammate and retracts his fist.  “Reinhardt… geez couldn’t you at least tell me you’re in my room?” He pouted.  “I could have punched you.”

The old man chuckled, standing up straight and crossing his arms.  He tilts his head looking down at Lúcio, noticing the small dark marks under his eyes. “You think you can hurt me, liebe?”

Lúcio rolled his eyes.  “I kicked you in your face while I slept.  Remember? Right on the nose? Angela had to check up on you.” He reminded, waving his arms for emphasis. “You were bleeding.”

“So small DJ boy is worried of hurting me? I am flattered! But it should be the other way around.”

Despite Reinhardt’s intent to make the comment humorous, Lúcio couldn’t help but frown.  He gave a slow rise from his chair and winces at the soreness of his back.  Just how long was he sitting?  “Old man, you don’t have to worry about that.  Really.”  He assured, rolling his shoulders and added a few stretches.  “Damn it, I forgot to do yoga this morning…”

“You’ve been forgetting for days.”

“Don’t remind me.” The DJ whined, jumping on to the mattress of his bed, standing right in front of Reinhardt.  He smiled, letting the bed compensate for the height he lacked.  Although he doesn’t mind his short stature, it still feels nice that he can land a kiss with ease at the knight’s face thanks to his bed.  He wraps his arms over the old man’s neck, resting his forehead against the other for a few seconds.  This was perfect; this is what helps him calm down.  He did not forget to add a small kiss to his nose and then to the lips.

Reinhardt’s hands go over Lúcio’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall.  His own hands able to surround Lúcio’s waist completely. “You’re stressed, Lúcio.”

“Huh? Nahhhh! I’m not.”

“Let’s see… And you are tired.  Your shoulders look like they are stuck.  You got lines under your eyes and your shirt is inside out.” Lúcio looked down, realizing he was right about the shirt subject, but he had counter arguments for the others.  He just couldn’t think of one at the moment.  “Music making not going well?”

Lúcio grumbled, admitting defeat.  “Just a little block.”

“When DJ Lúcio gets a ‘block’, DJ Lúcio’s stress levels rise.”

He scoffs.  “I ain’t predictable, Rein.”

Reinhardt takes the chance and giving him a little lift before pulling him for another kiss, this time extending it.  The young man enjoyed the sweet kiss and the feeling of his feet dangling made him swoon.  He was a sucker for kisses.  Including the ones where he feels the tongue invade his mouth.  Boy, is Reinhardt direct right at this moment and Lúcio just loves it.

“Uh Rein?” He parted from the kiss, catching his breath. “My waist feels tense.”

Reinhardt was brought out of his make out mode muttering an “Oh!” right before placing his arms right under Lúcio’s rear, giving the youth more opening to breath.  The old knight’s arms were always his favorite thing to sit on while making out.  It just makes him see Reinhardt with so much power, adding his height and he just ate it up.

“I always love how your big hands hold my ass.” He muttered, biting his own lip.

Reinhardt chuckled.  “So direct.”

“Aww… you don’t like that?”

“Ja, I do.” Before another word was spoken, Lúcio slammed his lips over his, now taking charge of their lip locking.  One couldn’t compare his lips to Reinahardt’s.  They are chapped in comparison, but the youth didn’t mind. What made him weak with delight is his beard and mustache. 

Reinhardt lets him continue with the kiss, a free hand going to the ass of his lover and give a pinch.  Lúcio parted from the kiss, jumping from the pinch.  The old man chuckled. “Ahaa, so you do jumped like a frog!”

“So you looove that ass, eh?” Lúcio teased, the old man nodding with a shrug.  “Now just imagine in my ass you’re huge d-“

“No.” Reinhardt interrupted.

“Aw man…” Lúcio pouted, decided to let the subject die.

A knock on the door caused Reinhardt to almost panic, unconsciously letting go of his lover who fell back to the bed. “Oof!!”  Recuperating from the short fall, Lúcio rushes to the door, turning back to Reinhardt.  He sees him keep a good distance away from the door.  Lúcio opens the door enough to at least see whoever it is standing there. 

There Lena was, holding a small flash drive with a big smile.  She seemed a little perplexed that Lúcio didn’t just open the door wide open like always.  Many times she would have long chats with him in his cool decorated room.   “Hey, love! Thanks for lending me that retro album!”

She returned him the flash drive and Lúcio accepted.  He was this tempted to say thanks and just close the door, but that was just too rude.  “Hey, no problem! Did you like it? Ricky Martin is a classic.”

“Didn’t think classical music would be my taste but yes, I loved it!  Really makes you want to move it”  She chuckled, shaking her hips.  “Hey, you busy?  Hana, Genji and I are going to play video games!  Maybe a movie after that”

Lúcio opened his mouth but paused. “At this moment yes, I am busy!”

“Aww man! Still working on your album? Don’t overwork yourself, love. Okay?”

“I won’t. I’ll catch up with you later. Okay?”

“Hmmmmm…” She tilted her head, curious on why he seems shady.  “Okaaaay, but it’s no fun without you.”

“How about this, give me twenty minutes. Tops!” He smiled, seeing her do the same.

“Alrighty! See ya!” She disappears from her spot, leaving a white streak behind.  Before she could even think of popping back, Lúcio closed the door, making sure to lock it.  No way is anybody else going to barge in while he’s having his private moment.  Turning back to Reinhardt, who was hiding behind the door, he nods showing the coast is clear. The poor man already had a forehead full of sweat. 

“Hey chill, man.  She left.” He tried to comfort him by caressing the tall man’s cheek, fiddling with his beard.  “Maybe we should plan a reveal?”

Reinhardt sighed, holding his young lover’s hand while hunching.  “Best to wait until you are thirty.”

“Reinhardt, I am two years away from turning to that age.  Also I am twenty eight.  I am not a teenager.  You and I decided to have this relationship a year ago, us two consenting adults.”  Both of his hands were on the old man’s face, trying to make his statement clear. 

“I know, Lúcio.  I know…” He nods, still nervous while scratching his chin.  He looks away, trying to distract his mind with the decorative poster covered wall.  Most of them were of Lúcio’s favorite musicians and his home country.  There were even a few posters of Lúcio’s concert.  Reinhardt always thought of it as narcissistic but in a good way.  If he had the fame the musician had, he’d would put at least one poster of himself, doing his iconic knightly pose.

Ah, fame.  A bad reminder of reality.

“Research shows people tend to react less negative when a thirty year old dates and old man.  Sure they will assume they are in for it because they want uh… what’s that word? Sugar daddy?”

Lúcio rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Reinhardt, you and I know I’m the sugar daddy in this relationship.”

Reinhardt’s checks turn red.  “I didn’t want to do this for the money!”

“Hey hey! Calm down! I know.  I’m just teasing.” He smiled, enjoying the old man’s flustered face. 

“Lúcio, if is someone in their twenties date someone like me…” He paused, pointing at himself.

“A beautiful handsome knight?” Lúcio continued.

Tired of the youth tease, he clears his throat. “It can cause quite a stir to the public’s eye.  It will have an effect on your audience.”

Lúcio pouted.  “Are you afraid they would think you want my money?”

Reinhardt raises his eyebrow.  “You are an international celebrity.  DJ Lúcio, the young man with his techno music.”

He didn’t want to think about it.  That is the truth.  Any thought of the consequences were shrugged off in an instant from the DJ’s mind.  He even forgets, or more like ignores, his status.  Despite the wealth he obtained in his musical career, he doesn’t live the life of luxury, excluding fancy hotels during his tours.  You never see him buying anything like a mansion, fancy cars or a yacht.  He is a self proclaimed simple man who just loves music, justice and a silver fox with banging arms.

And his hands were grabby for them arms.

The snap of Reinhardt’s fingers cuts Lúcio from his thoughts.  “Did you space out again?”

He slips to a giggle.  “Aww, I can’t help it, idoso.  You’re so gorgeous.” He pouted.  “But all jokes aside, we can’t keep this a secret forever.  The secret will slip out.”

“Morrison stated years ago how romancing between team members are prohibited. And yet you still wanted to do this.  Why, liebe?”

“You're really asking me that after a year of us going steady?” He replied with an accusing tone, fingers poking at the large man’s broad chest.

Reinhardt sighed, scolding himself for questioning the troubles of life after this long.  He sits on the edge of Lúcio’s bed, minding his weight while his fingers brushed back his hair.  “I’m sorry.  I am just worried, that is all.  I don’t want your career, your reputation destroyed because of me.”

Lúcio hummed, taking advantage and jumps to the lap, hugging the man’s strong shoulder.  He could barely complete the hug due to his size.  “No need.  I get you.” He adds a smooch to the cheek.  “Still... Overwatch’s recall wasn’t legal from the start.  So do old rules apply to us now?”

Reinhardt gave a light “Oh” while Lúcio gives him another peck.

 


	2. Sharing the Bed is a Strange Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt's favorite nights are when he shares his bed with Lucio, despite his lover having the knack to move around, snoring like a chainsaw and talk in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also very short. I really should just make a longer one but hey at least its something! Originally I wanted to put a teensy weensie lil nsfw here and there but I held back. Hopefully the next chapters will have that content, just take that as a warning.

Reinhardt thought of it, on how Lúcio had a point.  He was over thinking about the whole secret.  He, Reinhardt the great knight is letting this trivial matter get to him.  So what if the others found out and disagree?  Will that affect the relationship with his other teammates?  They would adjust, that’s for sure.  Besides, Reinhardt loves conversing with his teammates.  If there's a problem, a problem that would jeopardize his teammates friendship, he'd be a logical adult and go talk to them.

If Morrison says any word about it, Reinhardt would give a calm and reasonable response.  If it gets too personal, he would also have the temptation to bring back the old memory of Morrison’s affair with Reyes.  That would make the soldier keep his mouth shut or make him livid.

Hmm, that is a little too rough.  Last thing he wants is to see an angry Morrison. 

Anger huh? He remembers feeling that when he realized Morrison and Amari were still alive.  That and a mix of joy, but a feeling of betrayal.  Wait, where is this feeling coming from? He should be happy! Two of the teammates he thought were dead are alive and well.  Of course he should feel overjoyed!

But why is that negative feeling still lingering in his heart?

His head tilts to get a view of Lúcio, whose head was resting over the older man’s broad arm.  He was sound asleep.  Reinhardt didn’t want disturb him yet his fingers wanted to caress his cheeks.  Remembering his discussion with Lúcio, shame emerged in the back of his head for bringing subject of secrecy.  He didn’t need to add more stress to the DJ, who's already suffering from an artistic block.

He should make it up to him, maybe dinner.  How about treating him to a fancy restaurant?  Are there any Brazilian themed restaurants near Gibraltar? Chances are no, but if they travel to another country, he should consider it.

Yeah.  That sounds heavenly.  Dinner just for the two of them.

Tonight, both had decided to share a bed together in Reinhardt’s room.  His mattress was capable in holding a man like him.  It also had extra space for the short guy too. Lúcio would often joke on how he had great pillows, referencing Reinhardt’s arms.  Boy did this guy blurt out so many complements related to his body.  His face would always flush at Lúcio’s words, telling him to stop, but the truth is he didn’t want that.  He wanted him to resume.

But for now, resting his head over his arm works.  Autumn just arrived so the night was chilly.  Lúcio dozed off forgetting to cover himself with his blankets.  Due to him used to to hot climates he would forget the blankets and sometimes just sleep in his boxers.  Give him five minutes and he'll be shivering or shaking like a jackhammer.

Reinhardt wrapped a large blanket over both of them, while providing body heat by wrapping his arm over Lúcio's torso.  The shivering soon paused, feeling both the warmth of the blanket and of his boyfriend.  Just watching him sleep served as good distraction for the older man.  It’s a good reminder on why they started this relationship in the first place.

His fingers couldn’t resist in fiddling with Lúcio’s loose dreads. He just needed to be careful and not ruin his beautiful hair.  While caressing, adding a little head massage, Lúcio's head shifting closer like a cat wanting more petting.  His chocolate eyes opened, blinking for second while letting out a long yawn.  Looking up to Reinhardt, he smiled. “Heya.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Nah.  Just like your scratches.” He shifts his head for more while cooing.  Reinhardt obliged his request.  “Awww yes that hits the spot! You should hug me more in your sleep.”

“Lúcio, I don’t want to squish you like a bug.  Once I fall asleep with you in my grip, oh dear... what could happen?”

“I’m flexible.  I can squeeze out if I can.  It involves lots of stretching.”

He knows where this is going. “Oh dear, is this a lecture?”

“You are stiff as fuuuuuuck.” Lúcio added, reminding him the time they had an intimate moment together.  It was a perfect night, both of them drowning in their kisses, covered in sweat while hands explored each other’s bodies.  Despite the lack of the traditional penetration during intercourse, they still found a way to enjoy the night of intimacy.  That is until Reinhardt pulled a muscle on his back, interrupting the sweet moment.  A cockblock moment, Lucio calls it. “Stretch with Zarya.”

“You and I know we would just start arm wrestling.”

“Didn’t she beat you that last time?”

“Nein! I got distracted! That McCree decided to play Hasselhoff in the background to distract me.  So that doesn’t count.  Nu uh!”

“Couldn’t hold back in singing eh?” Lúcio snickered, biting his bottom lip.  “Hmm… squish me huh? So your concern of our relationship isn’t always the age subject?”

Reinhardt gave a silent mutter, looking away.  “More like a size thing…”  He confessed, seeing Lúcio grin, snickering like a damn scheming demon.  “Oh liebe! I didn’t mean that!”

“Pffftt! Worried ya dick might push me off bed? That you’d squish my face with your rocking torso?”

“You are a kinky frosch.” There, he admitted it.

Lúcio shrugs off the comment and clears his throat. “Still, if you don’t like me saying these kinds of... “complements”, just tell me and I’ll stop.” He offered, giving his sweet smile.

“Not at all! I like it… a lot.” Reinhardt confessed, covering his face with embarrassment. “Still, I should kinkshame you.”

“Aww man!” Lúcio is welcomed by a pillow smacked to his face.  He took that as a challenge as he grabbed his own and joined the fight.  DJ vs. Knight.  Frog vs. Lion. The battle lasted for two minutes; their bodies tired and begging to go back to sleep.  Before quitting, Lúcio claimed the fight was a tie.  Reinhardt disagrees but couldn’t argue anymore, both dropping to the bed, going out cold.

This whole tradition of them sleeping together started a few months ago.  If they had a rough mission all tensions would dissolve once they are next to each other.  Today there was no mission but Lúcio’s stress levels rose due to his current music block.  Maybe he needs to get out of the watchtower for a bit.  Reinhardt still should consider taking him to that special dinner.

Hours later, Lúcio’s body shifted position, waking up Reinhardt from his sleep.  After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed the frog has proceeded with his strange sleeping position; with his butt sticking in the air while his body scrunched up, close to a fetal position.  A Very common one. 

The knight remembered how confused he was the first night they were together.  He woke up to a foot twitching and nudging his cheeks.  Lúcio has somehow switched position, head resting near the edge of the bed while his feet rested next to Reinhardt’s face.  He cringes, remembering the night he received a kick right on his jaw.  Now _that_ received a trip to Angela’s office. She questioned how this happened and both lied saying they were in just training of combat.  She just nodded while making notes, warning them to be careful. Either she didn't suspect a thing or she is following her promise in minding her own business. 

With the awkward position came the loud snoring.  Reinhardt thought there was no way that belonged to Lúcio.  It’s so deep to the point that he felt the mattress shake, like if a monster wanted to escape from under the bed.

Other times Reinhardt would find him missing, nowhere on sight on the bed.  When he sat up and turned on the nearest lamp, he found a sleeping lump on the floor, bundled up like a burrito with Reinhardt’s own blanket.  How many times did Reinhardt have to pull him back to the bed? Quite a few.

And last but not least, Reinhardt would find the DJ resting on top of him like if he was the bed; arms open wide to his boyfriend like if he was a giant teddy bear.  Now that was the old man’s favorite.  As adorable as the position is, it doesn’t help whenever Reinhardt has a full bladder.  Like he didn’t want to disturb a cute cat.

Oh, and there is the sleep talking.  Though rare, Lúcio would have the knack in giving Reinhardt almost a heart attack by his sudden and sometimes loud sleep talking.  He would wake up to find him sitting abruptly, blurting indistinguishable noises about how Vishkar can go fuck themselves and then drop back to bed, sleeping like a baby.  

“I don’t sleep talk” That is his usual defense but Reinhardt came prepared and obtained the evidence by recording him with his phone.  Lúcio’s face turned a shade darker, embarrassed.  “Okay, maybe a little.”

“And yesterday you called me _“My precious”_ in the middle of your hugging and rambling.  That’s so sweet.  I like it!” Reinhardt confessed.  “I knew that Lord of the Rings marathon would work!”

“You did it for that?” Lúcio asked, scoffing.

“Uh, maybe a little…” 

“Ahaaaa you like my worships.” He sang to him with a whisper. “You liiiiike em! You liiiiike em very muuuuch…” He teased, not minding the next pillow smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High chances are that next chapter will have nsfw content. Now be warned it'll be my first time I ever posted that content... ever. As usual, critiques and comments are welcomed! Any error you need me to fix up just tell me in the comments below!


	3. Story I: Something on your mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston prepares his specialty, banana pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did mention the possibility of a nsfw chapter but the file got corrupt so... I'm in the process of rewriting. Well.. Have a breakfast overwatch moment!

Who else woke up by the great aroma of pancakes and bananas?  Lúcio was.  Getting up, he put on the spare clothes he brought from his room, slipping into sandals while taking his time in tying up his dreads.  Walking out of the room with his belongings in his arms, he stops his tracks, turning back and looked at Reinhardt who was sound asleep, hugging a pillow like if it was a plush toy.  Lúcio couldn’t help but snap a photo of the scene, keeping it to himself.

He opens the door, being cautious while peaking out at the hallway seeing it’s empty.  Taking his chance, he dashes towards his room which is only a few meters away on the opposite side.  Getting inside, he dropped his sleeping clothes on the small bed, sighing with relief.  Turning around to leave the room, he froze to catch Lena standing in front of his door, holding a box of eggs.  He swears a layer of sweat formed immediately over his forehead, his brain questioning what she saw.

“Great! You’re awake! Winston is making pancakes.  Want some?” She asked, pointing with her thumb the direction to the kitchen. 

“Ah… yeah yeah! I’d want some!” He nods, extending his arms up in the air as he’s a little overdue with his morning stretches.  Lena rushed back to the kitchen with the eggs, leaving behind her iconic stream of light.  Lúcio clears his throat, seeing this was another close call.  That’s the sixth time this month.  Way often than before. 

This secret will spill out soon.  The question is, when?

Walking to the kitchen, Lúcio sees a majority of the team already crowding the place, each serving their own breakfast.  Winston took charge of the stove, cooking up a mix of banana pancakes while asking if anyone want any.  Lena blinked right next to him, raised her hand eagerly.  A groggy Hana walked by Lúcio, who refused the offer going with just a bagel and coffee. 

Ana was conversing with Torbjorn while walking in to the kitchen, catching the aroma in the air.  “Oh boy, I haven’t smelled that in years.” She smiled.

“I had a hunch you’d like some.” Winston greeted, flipping the pancake and resuming with a new mix for the rest of the team.

“Hey, Winston! You’re improving with that flip!” Lúcio complemented with awe.

“It’s my talent.” Winston flaunted, aligning his glasses.

“Ah… the roof says otherwise, love.” Lena muttered, looking up as the DJ did the same, seeing months old residues of what were pancakes stuck in the roof. 

Winston then suffered through Lúcio’s fit of laughter, clutching his gut.  “Oh man… Talent it is!”

“Keep that up and you get none!”

Lúcio took Winston threat seriousness and halted his laugh. “…Okay.”

“Got more for us?” Torbjorn asked, not getting enough of the aroma.

“There are enough bananas for everyone.” Winston added, throwing away the banana peel at the overloaded trash bin.

Ana goes ahead to converse with Winston, Torbjorn joining in as they both helped him in serving the pancakes to the teammates.  Laughter gave a more positive vibe to the room and Lúcio embraced it. 

Taking a seat on one of the available tables, he feasted on his serving of the pancakes, smiling while watching the veterans laugh at the gorilla’s silly joke. 

And there walked in the leader: Soldier 76, AKA Jack Morrison.  Why did he choose a name like that? He should have just called himself Cyclops whenever he wears his visor mask.  It’s only rare for Lúcio to see him without it. “Ah, you awake, Jack.  Have a pancake.” Ana offered.

“No thanks.” He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck while opening the fridge. 

“You’re loss.” She said right before the plate swiped by Torbjorn.

Morrison crouches further to the fridge, confused.  “Didn’t I buy bananas?”

“Uh…” Winston paused, hiding the trashcan next to him that carried a large amount of banana peels.  “I’m sure we all ate em.  Right Hana?” He taps the container with his feet as the lid closes.

“Hmmm… I’m allergic to bananas.” She muttered, serving herself a cup of coffee while making groggy noises.  She took a chair next to Lúcio, spying on him while he was busy browsing through his social media page.  Eye’s locked on his face, seeing him uneasy, his eyes searching for certain information. Her eye catches the screen of the phone, seeing a list of clickbait articles with the subject of Lúcio’s personal life, in theory that is. “I wouldn’t focus on that.  It only adds more unnecessary stress to your music block.”

“Hmmm? Oh… nah just keeping myself updated.” He answered, taking another bite of a piece of pancake. “But I like to respond to my fans.”

Hana scoffs.  “How can you answer them all?”

“I don’t.  I just try to answer as much as I can.  The unnecessary ones get erased.  Don’t you answer yours?”

She shook her head, fingers circling around the edge of her mug.  “Nah. Some are nice but many of them are from unnecessary trolls.  Gamer here.  It’s expected.” She muttered through her mug.

“You’re pretty metal to stand that.”

“They are just losers. You get numb after so long.” She finishes, peaking back at his phone as he passes another gossip article.  His smile faded, reading the title. 

 _“Will L_ _ú _cio__ _ever find love in his life?”_  

The whole article was just speculation and theories; pointing out anyone who he had at least a small conversation with.  But the writer bets Lúcio has more chances with Hana Song, more famously known as D.Va.

After reading part of it, Hana giggled while Lúcio scoffed, putting his phone down.  “I guess I can see why they ship us.  We are each other’s fans.”

“Shipping? Is that what you call it?” He raised his eyebrow, taking another bite and spoke with his mouth full.  “People like to ship celebrities? Like flesh and blood people?”

“Ahuh! It’s popular. I have already found lots of shipping fanfiction of us already.” Lúcio’s jaw dropped at her sentence, fork dropping to his plate.  “Don’t read em.  They are really… uh… not safe for work.”

He cringes at the idea.  Fanart of himself is always welcomed and he loves sharing them on his social media. But the idea of himself being portrait in some smutty fanfiction with an existing person he has no ties with just gave him an intense cringe. “Noted…”

“They write you really tall and submissive to me.” She blurts out, hearing him choke on his pancake, coughing and gagging.  She couldn’t help but laugh, patting his back and helping him through his cough.

“You…read…them…?” He takes a deep breath, drinking his glass of milk.

“One gets bored.” She shrugs with a smirk. “It’s going to be crushing to the fans if we date someone in the future.”

He mentally smirked at the last sentence, pushing away his empty plate. “Ever plan on dating?”

“Nah. Not now.  Maybe it isn’t my thing.” She shrugs, not putting too much thought about it.  “What about you? Ever plan on doing that?”

His stopped his mouth from saying anything.  The debate soon began in his brain.  Is this the right time to tell her? She is his best friend after all.  She’s trustworthy; she can accept his relationship and keep it a secret, right?  Her first reaction would be shock. He's aware of that.  She will need a moment to absorb the information.  “Yeah.” He nods, smiling thinking of his lion.

“Hmmm…” She squint’s her eyes, taking a good look at him.  “Someone’s in your mind right now.  Ahh, you like someone, eh?? Lúcio’s in looove? OMG!!”

He blushes, looking away and whispers.  “It’s something private at the moment.”

“Awww…” She pouted wanting to know more juicy details. She had so many questions browsing through her head of her best friend’s love life.  What is his preference? He is pretty vague when it has to do with who he likes to date.  Surely it cannot be someone she knows, right? Right?

 _"Don't be pushy, D.Va."_   Her brain repeated, seeing she needs to tone down her nosiness. “Well, if you decide to tell me someday, I’ll be available.”

“Aww thanks, Hana.” He hugs her tenderly.  “I wuuuub you, D.Va!”

Blushing, she parts from the hug, standing up and wondered if she should get another cup of coffee. “And if it’s a secret… I can keep it.”

Lúcio’s heart took those words personal, knowing she means well.  Nodding, with a smile, eyes go back to his phone.  His mind wondered if maybe today was a good day to consider telling her. He wanted to give her a hint.  He inhaled, turning to her ready to talk.  “Hana, well-“

“Good morning, meine freunde!” Reinhardt greeted, his voice echoing all over the kitchen as he walked in.

“Hiya!” Lena waved.

“Morning.” Hana greeted with the piece sign.

“Hi.” Lúcio also greeted, watching the old man make a loud yawn and he stretch his arms. 

“Winston made a great banana pancake, Reinhardt.  You should try it!” Torbjorn offered an already served plate to the veteran teammate. Reinhardt accepted, taking a seat only meters away from Lúcio.  Both made eye contact for a split second as Lúcio mouthed “Morning, love” while winking at him.  He received a smile and a nod from the older man.

“So that’s what happened to all the bananas?” Morrison asked, shocked while maintaining himself.  Winston gave a nervous chuckle, resuming with the last batter of pancakes. 

“Still got more of those?” Lúcio asked, peaking to the side of the gorilla.

“Just one, warm and hot!” Winston responded, finishing with the last pancake.

“You have practiced, Winston.  Remember when you burned down the kitchen years ago?” Ana taunted.

“Ah! Don’t remind me!” Winston cringed, aligning his glasses while avoiding eye contact.  Lena stayed tight lipped while finishing her plate, whistling while tempted to tell the whole story. 

After finishing with her help, Ana at last takes a seat next to Reinhardt, serving herself a cup of coffee with Winston’s breakfast.  Her eye glances to her left, seeing her old friend busy with his food.  Not even his eyes take a break to glance towards her.  “The pancakes went in flames and Lena grabbed the fire extinguisher and covered Winston in foam.”

“Looked like a Sunday Ice cream topping.” Lena added, not expecting someone to laugh at that joke. 

Lúcio covered his mouth to maintain himself, seeing the image play in his head.  Watching the glare of Winston, he stops, clearing his throat.  That’s strike two this morning. “Uh… Sorry.” 

Minutes passed and everyone seemed busy conversing with one another, all except Reinhardt.  He remained quiet eating while staring down at his plate and nothing else. Lúcio looked at him, hoping he could guess what’s going on in that thick mind of his.  Is he thinking about them again? Yesterday’s conversation?  Did he accidentally say something that hurt Reinhardt’s feelings?  Did he kick him in his sleep? The questions swarmed his brain until he noticed a piece of the puzzle, or more like two.

Morrison and Amari were sitting next to him.  His old friends were eating their breakfast while he’s staying quiet.  Reinhardt is anything but quiet!  He always rambled on how these people were his best friends from yesteryear; two friends whom he thought were dead and turned out to be alive of all things! It’s only been a month since their return to Overwatch.  Why wasn’t Reinhardt ecstatic?

He turns the tables in his imagination, putting himself in Reinhardt’s position.  He remembers well how the old man would ramble about the golden age of Overwatch, how he would complement his whole team, how his friendship with them made him feel like he was a part of a family. 

Then it happened, when Ana Amari went missing in action, only month later to be presumed.  Years later Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were also thought to be dead, after the explosion that destroyed their headquarters.

When someone you love dies, you mourn, you deny and you cry.  Years pass and you learn to accept the fate of your loved ones.  Lúcio also had experience with those feelings.  But now when thinking about it, how would he feel if his own loved one would pop up and reveal they are alive?

He'd be confused, befuddled, overjoyed, ecstatic...

And angry.

He would be angry on how he they lied to him.  He would be angry on how he wasted hours mourning, how they made him suffer.  Come to think of it, those thoughts made him sound like a selfish asshole.  Still, he’d be livid on the fact that they never told him, even if they had a good reason. 

“So Reinhardt, how is life treating yo-“

Reinhardt made an abrupt stand, walked to the sink and cleaned up his empty plate.  Making his way to exit of the kitchen seconds later, he doesn’t look back, leaving Ana unable to finish her sentence. 

“I tell you, Jack.  He is avoiding us.” She muttered to him, seeming unfazed by the shunning.

“Mhmm…” That was Jack’s response as he stared at a book while finishing his plate.

“You’re not saying a word about it?” Ana asked, offended that he had little to no reaction.

Jack sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “He has to learn that it was for the best, Ana.”

She looks down at her mug, frowning.  “Come on.  Act like a friend for once.  I’d get why he’s mad.  Imagine how my first conversation with Fareeha went after all these years.”

Lúcio didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he had to know the details, eyes pretending to focus on the screen of his phone.  He remembered hearing yells of anger between Ana and her daughter days after her return.  It was to Lúcio’s surprise days later that he finds now both mother and daughter speaking casually to one another.  That doesn’t mean all struggles and conflicts between them are gone but it shows they are mending little by little.

It all goes down to talking.

Lúcio only wished he had the luxury of having someone he lost still be alive.  He exhaled, turning off the screen of his phone, wondering if he should do more research on Reinhardt’s past before confronting him. 

“Young man, are you leaving the kitchen without doing _your_ dishes?” Ana raised an eyebrow.  Lúcio finds himself at the exit of the door, not remembering how he got there in the first place.  Chuckling, he scratches his neck and walks back to where he abandoned his dishes.

“Sorry, Nana-er! Ana!”


	4. Story I: He's in Denial (nsfw chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt won't talk to Jack or Ana. Lucio decides to confront him about the subject. (NSFW CHAPTER WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait of this chapter! I got a little worked up with my halloween fic but now I'm back with this. This pretty much is a huge step being the first ever nsfw I ever published here or in the internet in general! So, first try. Has a lot of mistakes for sure but practice, eh?

Despite the grudge Reinhardt carries towards his old teammates, he didn't let it reflect on his performance during a mission. Lúcio was thankful for that.  He watched as they worked with perfection; how he followed Jack Morrison’s orders and did teamwork with Ana Amari.  The mission was a pure success, the cargo that Talon tried to sneak out of Dorado failed and everyone is back on the ship on the way home to Gibraltar. 

Taking his seat, Lúcio exhaled, feeling the exhaustion creep over him while rubbing his bruised shoulder.  He was so busy healing others, he forgot about himself.  Switching the settings of his sonic amplifier, something stung his shoulder.  He winced, turning to his left finding one of Ana’s biotic darts giving him the healing boost he needed.

He looks up, seeing the woman sit next to him with a smile while also looking fatigued.  “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She nods, watching Reinhardt take his seat a good distance away from her.  She crossed her legs, sighing like if accepting defeat. “And Morrison says Reinhardt isn’t bothered.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?” He pried without realizing, regret hitting him as he covered his mouth.  “Uh…who?”

Ana casually shrugged.  “Everyone knows the issue.  It’s not a secret.  As for Reinhardt, I don’t think he’s ready to talk yet.”

He heard that sentence before.  Back when he was under the debate on whether to confess his feelings to Reinhardt a year ago.  If he learned something from that experience, it’s that waiting isn’t the most recommended.  “Does it bother you?”

“Oh, of course it does.” Lúcio couldn’t get over how calm she sounds, it was almost contagious.  She could say a house was on fire and still maintain such composure. “But put yourself in everyone else’s shoes.   How would you react if your teammates faked their death?”

“Ecstatic, confused and upset.” He was pretty honest with his words.

“I had my reasons, but I do feel guilty for putting everyone in such emotional turmoil because of my decisions.”  She muttered, remembering the burden she felt.  “Yet I never would have guessed it would turn out like this, with Jack and Gabriel…”  Lost in her thought, she clears he throat. 

“By what I can catch, you and Reinhardt are close friends and you just want to help him.”

That was a ‘no shit’ scenario for Lúcio but he couldn’t help but feel nervous.  “Helping is what I do.  My mother said it’ll get me killed someday.  Look at me now.” He muttered, swinging his dangling legs around.  “I’m not the person that can just stand and do nothing.”

Ana chuckled, his attitude reminding her of her daughter when she was in her teen years.  “Still, take my advice.  Let him solve this on his own.  It is not something that can be forced.”

“Hmmm, okay.” One thing’s for sure, Lúcio wasn’t going to take that advice, at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio’s eyes looked at the time on his holographic screen, rubbing the temple of his forehead.  It’s already 10:00 pm.  The whole headquarters was quiet and the only thing making a sound was his tools as he fixed up minor details of his sonic amplifier.  He looked at the blueprints through the holographic screen of his computer, typing in a few notes.  They can serve as ideas for future updates on his weapon.    

The door slid open as he turned back, finding Reinhardt walk inside locking it shut.  “Heya.” He waved, placing the tools and his weapon back on the desk.  “So… how did the repairs go?”

“Bridgette managed to handle the important parts. But the crusader suit won’t be ready for tomorrow.” He groaned, stretching his back.

“After the pounding of today’s mission, eh, it’s no surprise.” His finishes with a whistle, analyzing how he will bring up the subject of his undead friends.  He will have to be sneaky and smooth; subtly insert the subject without him noticing.  Now is your chance.  Take it, Lúcio!

“Are you mad at Ana and Jack?” Great job, Lúcio.  Smooth.  Perfect! Flawless!

Reinhardt squints, taking aback by his question. “Where did this subject come from?”

“Uh… When we started dating you told me about your history in Overwatch.  You never stopped talking about Morrison, Amari and Reyes.” He pauses, wondering if he should keep on poking.  “And two of them are still alive. Wow… what a surprise.  I mean it! It’s just…  I haven’t seen you have a normal conversation with them, except for mission reports.  You… pretty much shrug them off.”

Reinhardt tried to be mighty about this, crossing his arms while staring down at the shorter man.  “I don’t.”

“Pardon my French but, bitch please…” He’s going to regret this. “Reinhardt, you are angry at them.”

“I am not… angry.” An eye twitched.  Lúcio getting somewhere.  He just needs to poke around a little more till the man confesses.

“You leave when they try to have a normal conversation with you.  If it’s of an important matter you just nod and say “understood”.  That is formal as fuck, Reinhardt.  Many times you are anything but formal!”  He paused, putting both hands together like if he was about to pray. “But…seeing where you are coming from, I can’t blame you.”

“In. What?” He asked in a slow pace, lips pressing.

“In being angry at them.  Livid. Upset. But shunning them, shunning Ana, who’s been trying to fix things up between you and her just makes you look like a dick-“

“I am not angry!!” He roared, finally snapping from his “calm” composure.  Lúcio poked enough, staying still, spine tingling as he swore the window glass trembled at the volume of Reinhardt’s voice.  The tall huffed, muscles tensing, teeth clenched and hands balled into a fist. It took him seconds to absorb his little explosion, composing himself.

He step back, trying to think of a word to defend his reaction, but all that came in his mind were apologies.  He just yelled at his own boyfriend in anger.  That has never happened before; not outside battle.  Tears rolled down his eyes, and Lúcio was quick to notice.  Reinhardt turned his back while trying to hide his current state of emotion. 

Taking a seat on the DJ’s bed, his hands cover his face, remaining silent.  Maybe he can give the appearance he isn’t crying.  Maybe if he doesn’t breath, Lúcio won’t notice he’s on the verge of sobbing.  He takes a loud sniff, stuffy nose a giveaway on his state of emotion.

He feels his back embraced, turning his head a few degrees to see he wasn’t alone.  There is his boyfriend, trying to give him comfort, as both of their heads made contact. 

“I’m sorry, Rein.  I didn’t mean to…”  He whispered, seeing he went too far in poking.

“I don’t want to feel this way.  I don’t want to feel… angry.” He wipes away a few tears.  “It’s selfish of me to be angry and yet I am…”

“Why are you angry?” Lúcio asked, voice calm and low.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Maybe it’ll help…” Lúcio made his voice clear.  Both of his hands on both side of Reinhardt’s face, showing through eye contact he wants to help.  The tall man just felt too much of a burden to the youth.  He wants to forget this whole outburst ever happened.

“They left us… The whole team.  They didn’t even think of them… maybe they did. I don’t know.” The next sentence was in German but Lúcio is able to keep up what he meant. Partially, that is.  “I buried them… I gave them a eulogy.  It took me _years_ to accept they are gone.”  He takes a deep breath, rubbing his nose.  “And now they return?  And they expect things to be okay?”

“I get you.” Lúcio responded.  Reinhardt was amazed by the reply.  All he expected from him was another lecture on how he should talk to them, but Lúcio remained silent and just smiled.  He took the chance in pulling out a tissue from the tissue box.  “Who wouldn’t be mad?” He asked, offering the tissue.  Reinhardt obliged, wiping his eyes and nose.  It didn’t stop the tears but that didn’t discourage Lúcio.  He is willing to be next to him all night, watching his boyfriend venting his emotions.

A half hour passed, and the tears calmed down.  Reinhardt kept a steady breathing pace, holding Lúcio’s hand as the tension in his body was at an all time low.  “How do you feel?”

“Relieved.  Clear minded and dry.” He muttered, referencing his puffy eyes and red nose. 

“I understand why you think it’s selfish to feel like that.  I do, really.” He paused, fingers tangling around Reinhardt’s fingers.  “But it’s okay to think about that feeling.”

“Even if I don’t like it?”

“Admitting it is the first step to move on.” He replies, his mind bringing back old memories.  “A lesson I learned again and again and again and again.  I’m just stubborn.” He pecks his bearded cheek.  “So, did the venting helped?”

“Thank you for poking me.” He muttered between chuckles.

Lúcio looked around, seeing they were both together alone at night, in his room with a locked door.  Maybe now’s a good chance. “You don’t mind me uh… poking some more?” The DJ asked, fingers tip toeing over Reinhardt’s jean covered thigh. 

Reinhardt didn’t get the message, tilting his head.   “I thought I already expressed my repressed emotions.”

“A different kind of poking.” He hinted, hands now rubbing over that beautiful thigh. 

“Ah.” It took him another ten seconds to understand the message. “Oh… Ohhh!”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When it comes to intimacy, or in a more direct word, sex, Lúcio would remind himself of the important stuff.  Those are patience, open ears and making your lover comfortable.  When he and Reinhardt first got intimate, the poor old man seemed to have been more nervous than him.  The DJ couldn’t blame him.  Reinhardt had various reasons to be like that. 

First, he thought he was too old for this; that he passed his prime age of feeling pleasure. All Lúcio did was roll his eyes, asking him when was the last time he’s ever had sex.  Reinhardt confessed it’s been years since he had any sexual pleasure, including masturbation.  On their first time, Lúcio decided to take charge to help the older man.  He wanted to make him feel good and comfortable.  Before he could start with the foreplay, Reinhardt requested him a few things. 

He wasn’t comfortable in doing certain positions, most involving penetration.  He confessed about his fears in hurting the musician.  Lúcio could only smile, assuring him that he would do anything to make the big man feel pleased.  He just couldn’t consider making his love uncomfortable.

Now back to the present.  Lúcio stood in front of Reinhardt, his shirt off and starting the session with kisses. Those succulent lips are always the first.  He nibbled over Reinhardt’s bottom lip, tugging it tenderly with his teeth, earning a frustrated exhale. He feels the large hand wrap behind his back, giving Lúcio the message that he is hitting the right buttons.  While slipping a tongue inside the big guy’s mouth, their noses brushing over one another, earning a giggle from the DJ.

Reinhardt couldn’t hold back anymore, body trembling as the sexual need for his lover grew in a gradual pace.  When was the last time they did it? A month ago? He just wants the young man in his arms, body pressed against his.  He bolted from the bed, arms around Lúcio, hoisting him up until his feet no longer reached the ground.

They parted from their make out, catching their breath eyes locked with one another.  “Ya like?”

“Ja…”

Next target: the neck.  Reinhardt last time was the first to go for it, but Lúcio found an opening and took the chance.  His soft lips brushed over the flesh, giving open mouth kisses while hearing sensitive breathing and audible gasps.  There is just something fucking hot of him dominating a giant like this one.  Maybe it is his strange kink. Raising his head up, the DJ repeats the same administration but this time on Reinhardt’s ear.

The large body tensed, breathing turned ragged, giant arms bringing their bodies much closer.  Lúcio wanted to see more, he wanted to watch the old man face go weak, he want to see him beg for him.  He’s just so damn beautiful looking submissive.  And yet, Lúcio also loves that dominant side of his tall boyfriend.  It all depends on what mood they are in.

Teeth bit the ear with care, receiving another response.  “My Lion…”  All the noise, the vibrations coming from Reinhardt’s gut went straight to Lúcio’s dick.  He repeated the gesture, leaving deeper bite marks over the reddened ear.  He did the same with the neck, no longer holding back.

Reinhardt winces, not stopping his dominant lover.  He didn’t expect him to be so feisty today, but appreciated it.  Lúcio realizes his carelessness and pulls back, witnessing the amount of bite marks decorating Reinhardt’s neck.  “Oh Shit… this wasn’t supposed to…”

He shushed, a finger placed over Lúcio’s plump lips. “Don’t worry, Luz.  You can heal me with your tech later.” Taking a deep breath, he takes the chance in wiping his head from the excess of sweat.  “Just… don’t stop.”

Lúcio’s manhood twitched under his boxers. With it being sandwiched between two bodies along with friction, it only made it ache much more. “Sit down and lie back.  Oh! And take off your shirt.” Reinhardt nods, giving him a long kiss. 

Parting, Reinhardt lets him down to the floor.  Lúcio’s legs felt like jello, almost unable to keep his balance as he had to lean against the chill wall.  Sitting on the edge of the small bed, Reinhardt tediously removes his white shirt, giving quite a show.  The muscles flexed, his gut inhaled, giving more emphasis on the rocking abs. It was almost pornographic thing that Lúcio could ever drool to. “Do you like what you see, liebe?”

“Hell fucking yeah...” His drooling could only intensify as eyes locked on the forming bulge of Reinhardt’s crotch. 

Lúcio remembered who was in charge and stands between Reinhardt’s parted legs.  His hands go over chest and nudged him to lay him down over the pillows of his own small bed.  Surprising enough, this bed seems to take Reinhardt’s weight pretty well.  Climbing up, he nestles over the man’s large lower torso, legs spread while both his hands sneak up to his chest. 

Feeling their bulges rub against one another, there is no denying it.  Reinhardt was huge!  Just how can that shaft contain itself in those jean pants? Maybe they are custom made. “What are you waiting for, Luc…”  Was that a tone of desperation? His heaving chest and horny eyes says it all.

A sudden shyness hit him. “Uh… permission to fondle your tiddies, sir?”

Reinhardt laughed, not knowing why he is asking him from the start. “Fondle away, boy.”

Lúcio giggled, like a child receiving a new toy.  He leans over to kiss the man’s chin, fingers digging into the flesh of his luscious pecs.  Hearing the man’s groan, Lúcio felt one of the large hands grab his bottom, giving it a squeeze.  Playing along, the youth raised his ass up, giving Reinhardt more access.  Two large fingers tugged the spandex of the DJ’s boxers, slipping in while feeling the soft skin.

Reinhardt watches as him moan, small body shuddering at the pinches he gave to the bubble butt.  Lúcio’s shaking hands get busy fondling the squishy flesh, bending down so his lips kiss areas of his chest. His fingers grazed over the many scars the old man has received throughout his long life. 

Before reaching the hard nipples, Lúcio yelped while feeling the large fingers touch his entrance.  His back arches, his fingers not forgetting to keep up with the chest massages.  Oh how he loved the idea of those fingers being inside him. How he craved it.  “J…just fuck me…” Lúcio whispered, quickly regretting it.  “I…uh… um…”

“Next time, Luz.  When we have lube.”

“Ah…okay.” His face flushed, reminding himself to add that to the list of groceries.  So Reinhardt has contemplated on the idea, at least with his fingers.  It just made Lúcio do his traditional stupid grin.

Resuming with his lips over the broad chest, he gave a frustrated growl, biting areas of the skin. He stops, watching them darken and changing to a reddish tint.  He darts to the other side of the pecs, repeating the same gesture, receiving pleads from his silver fox. 

Now he knew the time was right.  Plump lips brush over the hard nipple, a guttural moan slipping while the large torso vibrated.  Tongue flickers, mouth then taking the whole left nipple and suckles dearly while fingers worked on the neglected one.

Lúcio’s eyes take a chance to look up, watching Reinhardt’s eyes roll back.  The length twitches under the tight jeans as the large man moaning out words in his native tongue.  To add more torture, Lúcio resumed with the grind, thick hands gripping his ass guiding the movements. Keep this up and the jean pants definitely won’t last long.  The DJ was merciful in going to the other neglected nipple with his mouth.

His own dick cannot compare to the amazing size that belongs to the great Reinhardt.  How it made him quiver the thought of taking in that amazing cock; his own tight ass bringing an orgasm to the old knight while feeling the dick pound hard against his prostate.  Lúcio’s body got too caught in the thought, mixed with the pleasurable friction that he trembles and tensed. The giant man could have sworn he is about to orgasm right at this moment.

No, he wasn’t going to cum yet.  Leaving extra bite marks over the scarred flesh, Lúcio’s hips halted, raising his head up while brushing back his dreads to keep them out of the way. “You can continue, liebe.  I can make you feel good.”

“Nah, meu amor.  Today is your turn.”

He reaches for another kiss on the lips, parting while slipping down, taking his time pecking the many areas of Reinhardt’s torso.  Teasing his tongue again on Reinhardt’s nipple, he was quick to go lower, kisses passing over his abs, reaching to his lower abdomen and navel.  “Lúcio! Ah… Fuck!!”  Did he just find another weak spot?  His belly button?  Maybe it’s just so close to that nice cock of his.  How adorably corny!  He sank his lips over the rough yet soft skin, breathing through, keeping this giant under his control.  A perfect spot for foreplay.

Temptation to go lower was there, but Lúcio held back.  Just a little more teasing.  Adoring his abs with lips and with his teeth, Reinhardt muffled himself.  Going lower, still nipping, he reaches to the button of the jeans, hands grabbing the huge bulge, surprised by its hardness.

“Oh man… is dick so hard they’ll tear these weak jeans.” He teased, hand letting go of the bulge and proceeded in massaging both of the large thighs.  “And your legs, damn.  I can worship you all day.”

“You…you want to murder me with embarrassment…” Reinhardt growled, an arm covering his eyes.

“Awww! You’re turning to a tomato.” Lúcio teased with a coo, hearing a slew of German words slipped from his lover’s mouth.  Getting off him, wobbling feet back on the floor, he kissed the bulge. His hands then proceeds to unbutton and unzip the jean.  “Lift your hips.” He requested, seeing Reinhardt obey.  The pants were off in seconds, making Reinhardt glad he took off his shoes in the first place.  The next obstacle was the underwear, stained by pre-cum.  He looks at Lúcio’s face, whose tongue licked the side of his own mouth, watching the large dick flinch. 

Reinhardt’s hand couldn’t help but caress his partners head; his fingers playfully tangling around the beautiful dreads.  Small finger hooked over the elastic of the underwear, pulling down until the large hard cock sprang free, tilting a bit to the side.  Lúcio’s eyes shined at the sight, hand wrapping around the thickness.  He can see why Reinhardt wasn’t fond of the idea of penetration, but Lúcio wasn’t shrugging away from the thought.  What are the possibilities?

He looks down at the banging thighs, wanting a bite of them, wanting to mark them.  And that he did.  Lowering his head, Reinhardt gasped, for a moment thinking Lúcio was considering oral.  That hasn’t been done before.  He jumps, feeling a bite mixed with tongue over the enticing thigh.  He had to use all his strength to not grip at Lúcio’s head, trying to find a form of distraction.

His eyes gaze at the new hickies on his own legs.  Now he’s under the debate if he’ll accept his boyfriends healing later.  He would like to keep those love marks and let it heal through time.

Then another rough bite came, making Reinhardt give another deep grunt, feeling more pain than pleasure.  “Sorry…” Lúcio apologized, licking the wound to try to soothe the pain.  “Got carried away…”

“Feisty horny frosch…”

“Awww thanks.” He smiled, seeing he spent enough time on those luscious thighs.  Hand returns to Reinhardt’s thick length, having a nice grip.  Starting with a slow paced stroke, eyes watch Reinhardt’s face contort, a picture perfect moment. He teased again the large man’s navel, kissing the area and then going lower and lower.  The puckered up lips brushed over the head of the large cock, breathing against it to tease.  Reinhardt heaved, clammy hands scratching the head of the youth, begging for more.

Lúcio took the chance, passing a tongue over the tip of his dick, swirling it over the slit before taking in the head. Reinhardt whaled, the top of his body forcing itself almost in a sitting position all thanks to the wet cavern that is boyfriend’s mouth.  Lúcio reached farther, taking what he could of the wide cock, reaching halfway while bobbed his head.  Reinhardt struggled to maintain quiet, the sweet tongue passing under his shaft only made it impossible.

This is not the first time he did oral, but it was the first with Reinhardt.  It was a little more difficult, due its girth.  Lúcio had to take a few breaks to breath but was hasty in resuming his job.

Still, the size didn’t stop him from researching online on how to improve.  His dick is grand, proportionate to the large body of the silver fox.  But Lúcio challenged himself to multi task.  His hand strokes over the base, where his mouth couldn’t reach while letting his teeth graze over the foreskin. Looking up, he watches Reinhardt’s eyes rolled back, mouth open and drooling.  Lúcio’s other hand then fondles his testicles, feeling the large body tremble more. The large lover muffled his own mouth, letting out a low growl while his breathing turns erratic, knowing he’s close.

The knight’s hand just wanted to grab that head and thrust his cock deeper into Lúcio’s throat.  But his conscious kicked in just in time, biting his own hand to hold back, toes curling at the torturous pleasure. 

Pulling away from the length with an audible “pop”, he pecks the tip, watching Reinhardt sighing with disappointment.  His grip increased, his strokes rising to the point of pumping.  The vulnerable man continues muffling his own mouth, wondering just how long he’ll last.  “L…Lúcio…ah…”

“You are so beautiful...” He whispered, kissing the head of the organ adding with a few nibbles.  “I am the luckiest man alive.”

“Ah… I’m so close! Fuck…” He warned, uncertain if Lúcio was ready to receive a face full of cum.  The DJ didn’t move away from his spot, giving the pumping length a light twist and one last kiss to the head.  Finally the large man couldn’t hold on, his body trembling as one hand gripping Lúcio's shoulder.  Exhaling, his eyes rolled back hitting a long awaited orgasm that coursed through his body. 

Lúcio watched him release, welcoming thin ropes of semen spilling all over his neck and shoulder.  He still kept up with his pumping, watch the orgasm ride leaving the old man as nothing but a pile of weak immobile goo.  His brown eyes shined, watching the old man catch his breath while rubbing his own head.  “Damn...”

Once he finished, Lúcio slumped next to Reinhardt with whatever space there was on his bed.  His arm goes over his torso watching his chest heaving; fingers tap circle over the few scars on Reinhardt’s torso.  “Better?”

Reinhardt calmed his breathing, looking down at him while impressed by how feisty Lúcio was tonight.  “Where did you learn…to do that?”

“I have experience, kinda.” He chuckled, shaking his dreads back.  “You’re my second time.  I just did a lot of research, most involving the goodness of foreplay.”

“Ah, the internet.” Reinhardt assumed, seeing Lúcio nod, taking advantage and lays over his chest.  The DJ boyfriend shifts, feeling light discomfort on his pants “Ah, what’s missing is you.”

“Nah.” He shook his head.  “Don’t worry about me.  Tonight was my job to help you.”

Reinhardt pouted. “Come on, let me help you…”

Lúcio’s eyes fluttered.  “Another time… I’m tired.  A blow job aint easy but its hella fun.” 

Reinhardt was going to have none of that.  Now it was his turn.  Lúcio didn’t have to do much.  He aligned himself in a sitting position, turning Lúcio so he could sit between the old man’s legs, back resting on his torso.  “Reinhardt, its fiiiine.” He gave a weary whine, hand going to give a minor scratch over the tent of his pants.  Wincing, he's reminded by how needy he is.

Reinhardt pecks his head, caressing Lúcio’s cheek assuring.  He catches the small hand teasing his own bulge and took the liberty of pulling it away. “You don’t have to do anything. Just relax.” Large fingers reach to the elastic of the boxers, slipping underneath the fabric until he touched the hard member.  He felt the small body tremble; biting his lips while eyes fluttered.  Perhaps a small handjob would do, or according to Reinhardt: a finger job.  Them hands are big.

He softly strokes Lúcio’s length with his two fingers, seeing his sleepy face twitch and react. His breathing going heavy, letting out a sigh while his hand grips to one of Reinhardt's arms.  He let his head back, feeling more tender smooches over his scalp.  His hips buck at the movement while Reinhardt maintained a smooth pace.  

Feeling the thick fingers pass over his soft plump lips, Lúcio passed his tongue over the finger, mimicking the gestures of a blow job all over again.  Loving those big fingers, he now definitely knows he has a kink. “You’re lips did such a great job with my dick…” Reinhardt whispers, hitting Lúcio in the right place. His dick leaking pre-cum while stuck in a paced friction between two large fingers.  “Sucking hard with a little bit of teeth on the bottom of my cock, yet I loved watching your dick rub against mine.”

Lúcio whined, hips’ shifting as the pace was growing.  “The way your bulge moved, I swore you were about to come just by that.  We should experiment someday…” He whispered.  “Just friction, the both of us.”

“Ha…ah…” He lost it. The dam broke as he shifts, releasing right into Reinhardt’s hand.  Lúcio’s body relaxes, still resting on Reinhardt's torso while his eyes flutter, unable to stay awake.  “…Thanks.”

“No.  Thank you.”

“Hmm?” Lúcio looked up.

“For making me talk.” Reinhardt confessed, feeling the guilt settle in for ignoring Ana.

“It’s cool.” He sighed, waving his weak hand.  “You really wouldn’t give up on me, eh?”

“Heh, you needed it.” Reinhardt whispered, fingers rubbing sweetly over Lúcio’s cheek, his free hand searched for the nearby box of hand wipes.  The smaller man was on the verge of falling to a deep sleep, until he gasps, feeling Reinhardt wipe his chest with the cold damp wipe. 

"FUCK!! THAT'S COLD!”

“SHHHH! We kind of have to rid of most of the evidence...” Reinhardt muttered wiping away any residue of his release, hearing Lúcio chuckle.

“You know… I’ve been looking around other methods without penetration.  Wanna hear?”

Now that peak Reinhardt’s interest. “Oh! Do tell.” He requested with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND CRITIQUES ARE WELCOMED!! My god does this chapter makes me nervous as hell! It's a little awkward I'm a woman in my mid twenties who just submitted her first nsfw chapter online!


	5. Story I: Good Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt finally decides to talk to Ana all while playing Uno cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. Nah! This fic isn't dead! I just been busy with another Reinhardt/vampire lucio fic. I'm at the ER cause a friend got really sick so here I am in the waiting room posting this chapter.

Sharing a bed with his boyfriend is the best experience Reinhardt ever had.  Despite that, it can be a tad difficult.  The Brazilian had a great arm grip when it involves falling asleep, hugging the wide torso of the knight.  It makes it hard for when he needs to use the bathroom and wishes not to disturb his sleep.  Still, as time passed, he became sneaky and manages to master his skills of slipping away from his tiny man.

He tip toes away from the room, feeling his stomach growl, requesting a little midnight snack.  Walking to the kitchen, he’s surprised to find dim lights already switched on.  Confused, he entered the room, hit with sudden regret as he found Ana.  There she was sitting alone while serving herself a cup of tea.  She dabbed the tea bag over the hot water, not realizing the company.

Looking up, her eyes widened, but smiled. “Hello, Reinhardt.”

“…Hello.” He gulped, wanting to make an excuse.

“Having trouble sleeping?” She asked, keeping a low tone of her voice.

He could just leave, but his stomach requested otherwise.  “Actually, I am just hungry.” He responded, walking to the fridge to take a peek inside.  As if temptation wanted to get him, there stood a slice of chocolate cake labeled “Do not touch”.  Defeated, Reinhardt decided to go with a cereal.

He takes a seat in front of Ana, the table dividing them.  While serving himself, he prayed things would remain silent between them.  He’d rather face his problems later.  But Lúcio’s nagging voice echoed in his mind.  Rolling his eyes, he decided to be the first to speak.  “So, how is everything?”

“I’m adjusting.  It’s good to be back.” She replied, taking a slow sip of the warm tea

Of course it’s been a few months.  A few month since he realized the two people he buried were still alive this whole time.  When Reinhardt realized the truth, he thought it should have been the happiest moments of his life.  Two of his teammates, his friends which he considered family weren’t lost, just hidden.  He wanted to hug them, embrace them with happiness, but a feeling held him back from doing so.

Like he admitted last night, with the help of Lúcio, he was angry.  He still is, but the intensity seems to have decreased, thanks to his lover’s poking, and probably last night’s sex.

“You are quiet.” She chuckled, always remembering how talkative he is.  “I admit, it’s not like you.”

“I have a loud voice.  People are sleeping.” He whispered.

“I mean in general, for the past month.” She corrected.

What else can he say? ‘Hello, Ana.  I have been avoiding you and Jack for a while because I am mad at the fact that you both lied to me’.  Not the best thing to start with. “My apologies.” He muttered, taking a bite of his cereal.

“How is Lúcio?”

“Doing well, asleep like a rock in m- his room. Of course! His room… nowhere else, that is.” He clears his throat, almost choking on another spoonful of cereal.

Ana took notice of the change in comment.  A smirk curved on the side of her lips but she kept her composure. “I must admit I had my doubts when I found out of the new recruits.  They are so young and it seemed just wrong they want to get involved in the battlefield.”

“Dear Ana, how old were we when we started?”

She nods, finishing her tea.  “Touché.  So how is life treating you? Very well by what I see.  You just need a little more stretching.” 

Reinhardt rolled his eyes.  “You too?”

“Hey, if you want to continue saving the world, you should consider it.” She shrugs.  

Reinhardt rolled his eyes. “I’ll ask Zarya for help.”

“I hear Lúcio is good in Yoga, Tracer keeps telling me how flexible he is. But I’m pretty sure you already know that by now.”  She grins, hearing him choke on his cereal.  She lets him recuperate, hearing him clear his throat and calm down.  She lets out a chuckle, admitting with no shame she enjoyed his reaction.  

“How long… did you…but we hadn’t-“  

“Rein, calm down. It wasn’t from gossip.” She said, holding his hand.   “You two weren’t careless. I just found out myself.  Just seeing how you two looked at each other, even in battle.  It surprised me on how you two prioritized your jobs.  Yet, your eyes said it all. But of course, you _are_ talking to a sniper.”

“You always had a great eye, Ana.” He admitted.

“Why thank you.” She pulls out a familiar deck of cards, seeing Reinhardt’s face shine with nostalgia.  Uno cards.  His favorite pastime when Overwatch was in its golden years.  He’d remember whenever one of the team threw a draw four at Reyes, he would look ready to flip a table.  “The young man is high with energy and optimism.  Open minded and friendly too.  I can see why you fell for him.” She shuffled the cards repeatedly.  “Reminds me of you.”

“Oh really? How come?” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I just said so.”

“Oh…”

“So, how long has it been?”

He clears his throat, getting up and placing the plate in the sink.  “A year.”

Now that surprised her. “And Jack hadn’t said anything?” She slips the cards to his side.

After receiving, he takes a peak of his cards, cringing at his deck. “You are the first to find out.”

“Oooh.  Then it’s no problem.  I am good in keeping secrets.”  First card is out.  Card two with the color of yellow

He throws a red two, huffing at her last comment. “Very true.  An expert on that.” His tone serious, not appreciating the comment.  It was only too late when he realized how he reacted.  “Ah….sorry.”

She shook her head, calm and understandable.  She adds another red card with a different number. “Why the secrecy?”

He slips a red draw two, not paying attention to the game.  His mind was already busy on how he felt towards her and her secrecy. He tilts his head, looking at her as he gestures himself. “Really, Ana?”

She winks and smirks.  “Because you are so attractive?” She throws in another draw two, this time green.  “Sorry, Reinhardt.  Take four.”

“Anaaaaa…” He whines, admitting defeat as he picks up the cards he was penalized. 

She went easy on the next step, adding a different number.  The game went on for a whole five minutes, both throwing and receiving cards.  All Reinhardt wonder’s is if he’ll ever get rid of the bulk of cards he carries in his hands now.  He looks at Ana’s hands, seeing she only had two left.  From an outside perspective, he looks like he has absolutely no chance in winning.

“Reinhardt, I am sorry.” She confessed, placing the cards face down on the table.  “Officially.”

Well that came out of the blue.  He lowered his cars, eyes locked on her, not knowing what to say at all.  “Of what…?” He knew why, he just didn’t know what words to make out.

“For hurting you.  For hurting all you” She did the same, extending her hand to hold his.  “I thought what I did was for the best.  I needed time for myself.  The weight I carried, the losses I witnessed, it pulled me down and I thought it was best I stayed as a ghost.”

Hearing those words gave him heartache, guilt hitting him for the anger he had.  “It is understandable.” He sighed.  

“Oh Rein, you are so kind.  You don’t have the heart to be honest.”  He’s not sure why she gave a hearty laugh. “Go ahead.  I can take it.”  

He rubbed his forehead, letting out an exasperated sigh knowing he can’t avoid this much longer. “You just decide to disappear without thinking about us…” He muttered, looking away trying to hold back tears.  Despite Ana’s explanation, she decided to let him speak.  Now it was his turn.  His hand gripped hers as he sniffed, fighting back the tears he had.  “You… Morrison.  Did you ever thought to think of… all of us… how it would make us feel?”

Of course she did.  Reinhardt still needed time to express his bottled up feelings.  He wiped his nose, not wanting to make a scene but stays quiet and let the tears run down his face.  Ana took the liberty of standing up, going around the table and embrace him in tight hug.  He accept it, his large hands over her arms, tears continue their stream.  

This whole time he kept telling himself that they had a logical reason to hide and to lie to the team. That he was being selfish for feeling anger towards them.  But it wasn’t an uncontrollable rage; it was just the feeling of deception.  That is what got him.  He has seen so many fallen comrades, never once would he think anyone he lost would turn out to be alive.  

He has a reason to feel upset.  It’s justifiable, but he needed to focus on the now.  He needed to focus on the fact that his old friends are still around.  Take the chance, before it is gone.

“Want to finish the game?” She asked, parting from the hug and returned back to her seat.  Reinhardt cleaned up his face with his arm and nods. Despite his disadvantage, he isn't a quitter.

“Of course, freund.”

Oh how she missed him calling her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter will have some nsfw elements. I've been in the mood in writing more.


	6. Story II: Honesty is the Key (nsfw chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio finds out of Reinhardt's relationship history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! Been busy with other fic and life and such! Ahhhh, here's another small subplot story around. I hope to update it as soon as I can! This will be a busy new year ;n;

Reinhardt opened his eyes, embracing the light of the sunrise.  His first plan is to turn to his dear DJ to nuzzle and kiss him on the forehead.  Once he checks, he finds his side of the bed empty.  Leaning to the edge, he finds what he is looking for: Lúcio sleeping on the floor, wrapped like a burrito with Reinhardt’s thick blanket.

Ah, no wonder Reinhardt felt a chill during his sleep.  He reaches down to hoist him up, putting him back on the bed and resume with his morning kisses.  Reinhardt sits up giving a long audible stretch, embracing the small click noises coming from his bones.  He looks down, seeing a sleeping Lúcio give a light flinch. 

“Não faça isso…” Lúcio whined, eye brows twitching.  He loathes hearing Reinhardt crack his own knuckles.  It is a strange thing that peeves him. 

“Morning, lil burrito.”

“Mmmm… tenho frio…” He shivered, sinking more into the burrito blanket.

Frio?  If Reinhardt recalls, that means cold, right? “It is just 17 degrees Celsius.”

Lúcio groaned, not moving out of his position.  “Let me hibernate in peace.”

Reinhart leaned closer to Lúcio’s ear.  “I got a surprise for you.”

His head peaks up, now interested. “Quê?”

“Let me take you out for dinner.  Somewhere nice here in Gibraltar.”

“Ooooh, a date! It’s been a while.”  He giggled, not moving away from his burrito spot.  “But it’s going to take forever for me to leave this perfect spot.”

“Maybe you should wear socks often.”

Lúcio let out a hiss, like cat and didn’t budge from his spot.  Reinhardt took the liberty in removing little by little the layer of blankets.  Lúcio resisted, remaining rigid from his spot.  The old man rolled his eyes and tugs with ease the blanket off his body.  “HEY!”  The frog was quick to place a hand between his legs.

A grin grew on the side of Reinhardt’s lips.  “Ah, that explains the poking last night.” Reinhardt joked, receiving a pillow at the face.  It didn’t stop him from smirking, leaning closer to the small man till he was stopped by a feet pressing against the cheek.  “You showered recently, right?”

“Ahuh.” Lúcio nods, receiving a quick peck on the sole of his feet.  Reinhardt was always about being clean, so it is no surprise he asked just to do that.  “Should I kinkshame you?”

“For?”

Lúcio scoffs.  “You kissed my feet.”

“More like a peck.” He adds another on both his shins.  “Going to resume with your kinkshame?”

“Never heard much of people being into shins.”

“What about thighs?” He adds another at the knee, going higher.

“Hmmm yep.  There’s a lot who are into thighs.  Like me with yours.” He couldn’t hold back a lip bite, remembering the marks he left him.  “Are they still there?”

“Mmhmm.” He kisses at the thigh.

“I can heal you.”

“Mmmm nah, I want to keep them.”

“Yeah, but your neck needs a fixing.  You don’t want people to ask questions.”  He pointed out, seeing Reinhardt freeze.

“My neck?”

“Yeah, the bruises are still there.” Lúcio reached to the neck, fingers circling around the bruise.

“Mein Gott…” Reinhardt buries his face against the mattress, hiding in shame.

“Did you walk out of the room without covering that? Holy shit, Rein!  I thought you had a turtleneck!”

“I forgot! So… that’s how Ana found out…” He mumbled through the covers, shame taking over.

“Ooooohhh shiiiiit…”  Lúcio gasped. 

“She promised to keep it a secret!” Reinhardt quickly reveals, still filled with embarrassment.

“Oh… uh… good?  Dang… uh…” Lúcio sputters.

“She keeps her promises, I swear.” Reinhardt assures.

“Ahh, I guess all we need to solve that…?”  He points at the love bites.  Expecting to jump of the bed, a large hand pushes him back on the bed. “Uh, Rein?”

“You expect to go out with that?”  He points at the bulge, wanting to be a tease by poking it with his big thumb.  Lucio tensed, feeling is member twitching while not sure how to get out of this predicament.  What didn’t help at all was Reinhardt leaned down, resuming with the thigh kisses and nuzzles, making the heat rise on Lúcio’s abdomen.

“I can…h-handle it.” He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back any reaction.  Now Reinhardt’s lips rise, kissing his clothes abdomen absorbing his lovers groans. “Hey! You’re not helping! I was only half hard…ha…” He rests against the large pillows, hands gripping the locks of silver hair from belonging to his dear lion.  He pants, body adoring the kisses and nuzzles that assaulted his abdomen.  His cock wasn’t touched at all yet sent the DJ into frenzy. 

The alarm of Lucio’s communicator blared, making him give out the angriest growl Reinhardt has ever heard.  With hesitation, he reached the communicator, placing it in his ears.  “Yo, Lucio here.”

“I hope you’re awake.  There will be a briefing in ten minutes.” Morrison spoke, making Lúcio roll his eyes.

“Ah good morning to you too, Morrison.” Lúcio huffed, trying to fix up the tone of his voice.  He flinches feeling his shirt lifted.  His eyes bulge as Reinhardt continues with the abdomen kisses, going ever so slightly lower to torture the poor man in the middle of the phone call.  “Right! T.. Ten minutes!”

“You sound tired.  Didn’t sleep I take it? You better not have wasted time streaming games with Song.” Morrison warned.

“N-No! Sir.  Just in the middle of showering!”  He adds, biting his lips feeling nuzzles over his bulge.  This man was testing him.  He wants him to moan right at the phone!  Then the large fingers pulled the elastic of his boxers.

“Right then.  Be there in ten minutes.” Morrison warned, unaware at Lucio’s predicament.  The DJ failed at fighting back and lost the boxers in the process.  Reinhardt pulls it out with ease, proud of himself.  Now his hard dick is free, resting with ease over his abdomen as the slit already had a big bead of pre-cum.

“Will you be ready, Santos?”  Morrison asks, wondering why he is so quiet.

“Don’t you even dare!” Lúcio mouthed, on the verge of moaning.  Reinhardt was having none of it, pecking the area of his abdomen, not forgetting his navel area while adding a tongue, too close to his hard cock.

“Santos?”

Lúcio pursed his lips. “Y-Yeah! I’ll be there.  Ten minutes.  Gotchaa-haaaaaahahahaaa. See ya!” He hangs up, letting out a low groan, arching against the pillows and moaning as a tongue passes over the head of his dick.  Reinhardt decided to just be direct, taking the whole cock inside his mouth, starting with a few licks and head bobs.  Lúcio panted, one hand rubbing his forehead and then kept his mouth shut, trying to suppress any more noises.  His toes curl while his other hand still had an iron grip on the locks of Reinhardt’s silver hair.

“F…fuck.  Morrison was…he… you fucking kinky…Ha…” Hips unconsciously shift, feeling the tongue lavish the bottom of his dick.  He couldn't stop his gasping at the euphoric sensation.  “F…Five minutes…”

Oh, those submissive noises.  They are just absolutely perfect.  Music to the German’s ear.  Reinhardt parts from his lover’s dick, hearing a whine. He bent over, his lips resuming with the suckling and teasing; his large hands going underneath Lúcio to admire the softness of his ass.

Lúcio gave up, deciding to go with the flow now controlling his hips, fucking Reinhardt’s mouth.  It is only the obvious size difference that Lúcio feels confident in doing so.  He isn't huge like his tall lover.  He won’t choke him. 

Soreness soon settled over his hips, his shifting slow down while he smirks, shuddering more as the large fingers rubbed and pinched his ass cheeks.  “Can you imagine? You, grinding that cock of yours between my ass cheeks?”

Now did that almost turn Reinhardt on.  He looks up at his lover, parting from his dick, not forgetting in pecking the tip.  It only made Lúcio mutter out indistinguishable words along with a glare forming on his eyes.  Reinhardt can’t help but enjoy it.  “Do all this shit, leave me rock hard now?”

“So rough.” Reinhardt teased, raising the shirt up to kiss the nipple. 

“We got called by Morrison.  We got seven minutes…”  He lacked control, hands going over to comb the grey strands of hair while also pulling him closer.  “Fuck…don’t stop.” 

“We can practice soon.”

“Oh geez…”

He goes to his ear, whispering. “I’ll buy a bottle of lube.  We practice first…  My fingers, or toys, then maybe, just maybe…”  He teases with a nibble at his neck, feeling Lúcio open up to give Reinhardt more access to it.

“Oh shit…” Lúcio chuckled, moaning as the big hand wraps around his dick.

“We can do it once you’re ready...”  He continues his whisper, kissing at his ear, hand stroking him.

Lúcio gulps, trying to maintain himself. “…Really?” 

“Slowly yes.”  Reinhardt nods, picking up the pace, listening to the quick breathing and watching Lúcio’s heaving chest.  “Is that okay?”

“….eessss….”

“Pardon?”

“Sim….sim…”  His mouth is wide open, letting out a little too loud of a wail, causing Reinhardt to make him go quiet by kissing him, hands then grip at the dick, thumb teasing at the tip just when Lúcio’s body tense. Cum slips out in individual strings, staining Reinhardt's palm while some drip down Lúcio's cock to the base.

“..Y-you…didn’t have to.” Lúcio whined, body relaxing.  Short but pleasing.  That is how he describes it.

“I wanted to.  You helped me so much last night.  Consider this a first treat.  Also, let’s not forget dinner.”

Lúcio puckers up his lips.  “I’d love that.” He embraced the big guy and sighs, letting the euphoria die out.  “Didn’t Morrison call us for a mission?”  To Reinhardt’s defense, the whole scene made him completely forget that they were called.  He scoops up Lúcio in his arm and rushes to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lúcio ignored the fact that his dreads were still wet.  He rushes out while slipping into his navy cargo pants, then his iconic neon green shirt with his logo.  As for the shoes, running while putting them on provided some difficulty.  Four times was he on the verge of falling.  Making it to the briefing room, he snatched an available chair he found, mentally cheering while his lungs catch their breath.  Catching the noises of giggles, he looked to his right finding Hana, Lena and Zarya occupied with a thick book. 

It resembled a photo album.  Vintage, he thought.  Before he could stand up and take a peak, Jack walks inside the room and begins with his routine briefing with the team.  Reinhardt walked in after him, occupied combing his hair.  Lúcio smiled, admiring those grey locks. When Reinhardt takes a look at him, he smiles and winks.  Lúcio was right there tempted to blow a kiss right at him.

Though concentrated on Jack’s words, something else caught the DJ’s attention.  His eyes gaze to the other side of the table, to McCree playfully holding Hanzo’s hands.  The cowboy did not giving much effort in paying attention.  Hanzo was quick to retract it; gesturing to the cowboy he should pay attention.  McCree obeyed, giving a mild pout while looking at the old soldier.

Lúcio glares at them, feeling bothered by the scene. Confused by the reaction he looks away, hands clenching under the table.  Just what was that? Was it a sense of disgust at a couple? Envy?

Those two are anything but subtle.  How many times did Lucio accidentally catch them making out in the living room? It’s only a pure surprise they don’t let their feelings get in the way on a mission.

He’s the one to talk. 

The briefing ends and everyone proceeds leaving the room one by one.  McCree had no shame in placing his hand over Hanzo’s hip as they walked out.  “I don’t care if people talk, but this will get us into trouble.” Hanzo confessed, seemingly unaffected with the affection of the cowboy. 

“It already has, but I don’t care.  Just as long as I don’t go all goo goo eyes on you during a mission, we’re fine.” McCree says, pulling out a cigarillo from his pocket. 

The archer swipes away the cigarillo.  “And our deal is you’ll tone down on this, correct?”

“Uh… right.”

“You smoked last night.  Wait until tonight.”  Hanzo warned.

“Ah yeah. Dang.” McCree pouted.  “For a man like you, I’d thought you’d make me quit all together.”

“And make you have a relapse?  Not the best method.”

“Awww, you care about me.”  McCree pecks Hanzo, walking out of the room with him.

Lúcio finished watching the show of affection before he got off from his chair.  He touches his forehead, realizing that this whole time he’s been frowning.  Shaking it off, he begins his walk to his own bedroom.  Something about watching Hanzo and McCree made him feel sour, iffy and tense.  They had no sense of subtly at all.

And yet they suffered no consequences at all by the looks of it.  Lúcio clenched his teeth just at the thought.

Why can’t he and Reinhardt be open like them?  He scoffs, finally arriving to his room and jump on to the seat in front of his desk.  He looks at his musical equipment, slipping on his headphones.  He stares at the screen for a few seconds, hands tapping over the desk. 

Then something hit him: a spark; an inspiration.  All because of what? A sense of envy?  He didn’t like that.  Emotions like that tend to ruin relationships in general, so he should feel ashamed for having such feeling in the first place, right?

Hours pass, he missed lunch, making Reinhardt worry.  He remembers all the struggles Lúcio is going through to make his new album but he decides not to disturb him.  Maybe finally inspiration hit.  He passed by his room various times, hoping to hear a sign.  If he hears a frustrated growl, that would mean he is having a rough time and he should intervene.  If he hears nothing, he should just leave the DJ alone.

Still he wasn’t going to let the youth starve.  He leaves a tray of food in front of his door, knocking at it before leaving.  Reinhardt hears the door sliding open and when he looks back, the tray was gone and the door closes.

The sun was setting and finally Lúcio walks out of his room with a huge smile on his face.  A success.  He finally manages to write a few tunes that he’s actually pleased with. Not even an artistic block can get in his way. 

He does a small victory dance while walking, making a few jumps and kicks.  Looking at his direction he catches Torbjorn walking with a mug of coffee, confused by the energy of the DJ.  Lúcio stops what he’s doing, face flushing red.

“Ah, continue.” Torbjorn shook his hand, not wanting to ruin his moment as he walked away.

Of course, Lúcio continued.  He makes it to the kitchen, catching the sound of giggles, gasps and laughter.  He catches Lena, Hana, Pharah, Mercy and McCree huddled together around one of the tables.  They are all looking at a large book, the same photo album that was in the briefing room.  Lena took charge in turning the pages, pointing at each individual photograph giving a light history lesson about them.

Hana gasps, leaning closer to the photo, looking at a young teenage cowboy.  “Oh my god… McCree! That’s you? You look so young!” She puts a hand over her chest to emphasis on her shock, and to pester him.

“Ey! I’m still young! I’m not even in my forties!” The cowboy pouted, taking charge in turning the next page.

“And look, it’s me!” Farreha let out a dorky giggle, pointing at the young girl posing in front of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari.

Lúcio’s face lit, jumping to the scene, squeezing between his friends to catch a glimpse.  “Whoa, is this from way before?!”

When he sees Angela in the photo, he realizes she barely changed.  Only just a little.  She does carry the impression she is just a prodigy teenager.  As for Pharah, she was just too tiny compared to the tall woman she is now.  She is almost a spitting image of what her mother looked like those twenty years ago.  As for McCree, he had a cleaner shaven young face and yet still carried that silly cowboy hat with the BAMF belt buckle.  So he always had that cowboy look?

Jack Morrison looked like your average blond hero.  As for Gabriel Reyes, Lúcio didn’t know what to make of him.  He only heard stories about him, how he led Blackwatch; a lot of the good stuff, but also the bad ones.  Having a clear image of the man, he couldn’t help but feel like he’s seen him before.

Lena took charge in turning the page, revealing the team taking a selfie along with a familiar giant man.  Lúcio’s eyes locked on to where young Reinhardt was.  Chances are he is around his late thirties or early forties.  His heart gave a rapid thump, eyes captivating the face.  Reinhardt's body is almost the same, but he lacked the mustache and had a more stylish beard.  Then there is that hair…

He shook his head, fearing he had his mouth open.  “Was Reinhardt always this huge?”

“Always.” Ana pops into the scene with a cup of tea, taking a glance of the pages. 

Hana turns the page, gasping while not believing her eyes.  The image had the team celebrating a holiday party together.  Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were busy drinking and singing with their large cups of beer.  Angela was serving cookies while scolding McCree who was stealing too many of them.  Fareeha was busy with her hot chocolate, waiting for Angela to offer her a cookie.  As for Reinhardt…

Ana seemed to be in a giggling fit while she's carried by Reinhardt.  He was busy pecking her sweetly on the cheek.  Lúcio’s smile faded, feeling a sting in his heart. “Hold the phone…” Hana was the second to notice.  Lucio leaned closer, absorbing the image, almost not believing his eyes.

“Whoa… eh… what?” Lena was the first to look at Ana.

“Ah…” Fareeha sighed, abruptly turning the page to make the scene less awkward.  “Uh… well, it was a long time-“

“Of course, we dated.” Ana shrugged.  “Of course it wasn’t a secret.”

McCree sighed, letting nostalgia take him.  “Ever thought maybe you two might…?”

Ana laughs, putting her tea cup on the table.  “A lot has changed between us… We are still close friends.  Believe me.” McCree already got the message, deciding not to poke on the subject.  Ana already knew he wasn’t available. Even if he was, how can she try again? How can she ask such a thing when she herself decided to play dead without telling him? 

“Funny he never told us.” Hana said, staring at the picture.

“Indeed funny.” Lúcio muttered, his voice sounding tense.  Ana detects it and looks at the DJ unfocused, lost in thought.  She raises an eyebrow, wondering why he seems so shocked.  Is he pretending? Of course Reinhardt would have told him, right? Just how long were they dating? One. How long have they known each other? Three.

Lúcio crossed his arms, looking away while feeling a sting on his chest.  Ana paid close attention to his eyes. So Reinhardt never told him at all?  That is possibly the biggest mistake ever. “Hey, can I check the album later tonight?” 

“Ah, sure! It’ll be near the TV okay?” Lena said, watching Lúcio nod in silence and walk away.  She felt a strange vibe with him.  “Is he okay?”

Ana nods debating whether to intervene or talk to him.  “He’ll be fine...”  Maybe she shouldn’t get involved at least until he and Reinhardt speaks.

o-o-o-o-o-o

All Lúcio did was tweak with his tech and work with his music.  Despite using his errands as a form of distraction, a nagging feeling lingered inside his head.  He parts from his musical equipment with frustration, saving his progress and shuts down his computer.  He fiddles with his dreads; a definite sign that he is with unease.  The problem is he’s not sure why.

Looking at the time, he sees it’s already 7:30 pm.  As expected, the door knocks.  Before he could reach to it, the door slides open to reveal it to be Reinhardt.  He walks in, holding in his hand a sandwich along with a can of soda. “Hello.”

“Heya.” Lúcio waved.

“I take it you were occupied? You forgot to have dinner.” He said, revealing the plate.  “At least I didn’t make the reservation to the restaurant.”

Lúcio raised an eyebrow, not understanding his words until it hit him.  The date.  The dinner.  “Oh… Oh shit, Reinhardt… I’m sorry.  I… I got so busy with my music and-“

Reinhardt raised his hands, being the understandable sweetheart he is.  “You got your muse back.  That’s great!” He cheered, seeing a view of all the gadgets Lúcio uses for music making.  “We can do it another day if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, true that.” Lúcio nods.  That’s pretty much it.  He nods.

Reinhardt raises an eyebrow, feeling something off.  “You okay?”

“Yup.”

Just that.  So unlike him.  “I’ll meet you in my room then?”

“No, not tonight.”  He says, holding the switch to the door.  “Look, I gotta go and continue with my music.  Tomorrow’s a long day.”

“Understandable.” Reinhardt nods, taking the chance to caress his cheek. “Good night.”

“Night.” Lúcio muttered, leaning at the hand.

“I love you.”

“Me too.” Lúcio whispers before parting and closing the door. 

Reinhardt stayed staring at the door for a whole minute, confused at what just happened.  Lúcio almost never refuses a chance to sleep with Reinhardt and he always emphasized on his love for him.  Tonight Reinhardt felt like he got shrugged off.  His hand goes to knock but stops himself.  Maybe Lúcio was tired and needed rest.  Maybe he will feel better by tomorrow morning.  After all, he has been suffering through that musical block for quite a while.  Reinhardt would hate to interrupt his lover’s muse.

Very well then.  Tomorrow he’ll have a talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Comments? Tips? I'm open for any!


	7. Story II: Why am I upset?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Reinhardt need to do some talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have come to realize now that my story has reached over a 100 kudos! AY DIOS MIOOOOO! Thank you all so much ;w;

Reinhardt’s bed felt empty without the presence of his short boyfriend.  It only made it more difficult to fall asleep.   And when he did reach to that deep sleep he yearns, his dreams would drift off to last night’s intercourse, leaving him flustered.  Waking up from the dreams, he scoffs at himself.  All he wanted for tonight was just to sleep with Lúcio. As in real actual sleeping, not the metaphor of sex.

Boy did guilt hit him.  A part of him wanted to go and check on Lúcio, hug him tight and never let go.  But he’s not going to do that.  He’s not going to interrupt the youth’s sleep just because he is lonely.  More when Lúcio seemed spaced out before they said their goodnights to each other.

Reinhardt lets it go, trying to search for a good position to sleep in, hoping it would help.  Resting over his stomach, he hums to himself to clear and calm is alert mind hoping it would help him drift back to deep sleep.  The image of Lúcio's face popped up in his mind, making him unconsciously smile and feel butterflies fly around the old man's stomach.  How corny does that sound?

How he'd love to just nuzzle his head, hug him tight like if Lúcio is a small teddy bear.  How he'd love to make spit out sensual noises when Reinhardt's hands get busy.

Wait...

Wait.  His eyes bolt open, face burning red and his cheeks going warm.  There it was again; the memory of the sexual noises coming out of Lúcio’s mouth.  The moment when Reinhardt teased him to submission with his tongue.  "Not now…” He growled to himself, staying rigid on his bed. 

_Try to think of something else… Hasselhoff, movies, winning that arm wrestle against Zarya, L_ _ú _cio's moans-FUCK!__

He growls and curse nonstop at himself as he feels the discomfort under his pants worsen and resting on his stomach didn't help matters either.  He inhaled and exhaled in a slow pace.  Right at this moment he's not even in the mood to relieve himself so he resumes with his attempt to clear his mind.

When saying his goodnights to Lúcio, he finished it with the traditional "I love you."  Lúcio would usually do the same, but instead all he got was "me too".  Maybe he's feeling the tension and pressure of his career.  Being an international celebrity and a member of Overwatch should cause that, right?

Reinhardt repeated to himself on and on that he should have pushed Lúcio to talk more, more when he knew something seemed wrong.  Retracing his steps on what they both did during the day, he recalled the briefing.  He remembered sitting on his own chair, eyes drifting to Lúcio who sat on the other side of the large circular table.

During said briefing, he noticed Lúcio’s face showed tension.  His eyes weren’t looking at Jack or the holographic display he was showing.  Instead, Lúcio’s gaze switches repeatedly to McCree and Hanzo who were sitting next to one another. 

McCree was pretty much distracted by the sight of Hanzo during the whole briefing.  It was obvious those two have something going on with each other despite the denial.  The denial perhaps is done just to get Jack off their backs.  There were moments that Lena have found the two in the middle of a make out in unusual locations: kitchen, closets, the balcony and the cargo rooms.

They absolutely gave no damn on what people thought of them.  No damn at all.  Kind of like Lúcio if people found out about his secret relationship.

_Oh._

_Oh!_

Now Reinhardt sees where this is going…

The freedom to express one's relationship without secrecy.

By all means he doesn't mean he wants the liberty to make out in public. Not at all.  But the simple things like going out in public on a date, holding hands, hugging and saying "I love you".  That is what Lúcio wants.

Reinhardt remembers when he spoke with Ana the night before. Finally he talked to her for the first time like a friend after so long.  He remembers the weight on his heart slowly fade away.  It was the first time he spoke with freedom to a friend about his relationship.  It felt good.  It felt great not hiding.

Now, how many times has Lúcio claimed he didn’t care what others would think? He would just smile and repeat the sentence over and over.  When the subject went back to waiting, waiting to tell anyone outside of their relationship, Reinhardt would insist is for the best.  He says it by fearing it would become a P.R. nightmare for the DJ.

Lúcio would accept the argument and stop right there.  Reinhardt would take it as a "yes" that Lúcio can wait a few more years before they can tell anyone.

Thinking about that last part with a clear mind alone in his bedroom, Reinhardt realizes that his way of thinking is a wrong move.  It's like he's making Lúcio be stuck in a bubble that just won't pop.

Well, that confirms it. He needs to talk to Lúcio as soon as morning hits. 

-o-o-o-o-

Ana walks out of her own room stretching.  So much for waking up in the morning like everyone. She can’t help it.  She is so used to waking up whenever she detects danger.  The calmness of the Watchpoint was something she’s no longer used to anymore.  Her mind wondered if to spend her time sitting outside and gazing at the ocean.  The sight was always breathtaking to her.

But she's then reminded that the temperature has lowered.  That idea is definitely out of the question.  Guess all she can do is make herself another cup of tea.  Walking in to the kitchen, she halts her footsteps surprised once again that she isn’t alone. 

There is Lúcio sitting alone while holding on to a bottle of beer. His free hand held on to his tilting head to avoid it from dropping face flat on the table.  He waved the bottle, groaning saying a few sentences in Portuguese with a whisper.

This is how she would describe someone in a depressive slump.  It sounds too generalized now that she thinks about it.  Deciding not to interrupt him, she minds her own business opening one of the cabinets to pull out a stove kettle.

Lúcio heard the light metallic tap and water pouring, turning around to realize he isn’t alone.  “Hmm?”

Ana resumed with her tea making, switching on the stove.  Lúcio’s brain told himself to get up and leave.  He attempts to stand up but his lack of balance catches him off guard that he drops back to his chair.  This makes it, what?  His second bottle? He stares at the glass object, taking its last gulp and places it back on the table.  He resumed with his whispers in his native tongue.

Ana intended to just make her tea and leave, but looking at the young man she can’t help but feel maybe he needs someone to talk to. Why not start now? “Rough night, I take it?” 

Lúcio gave an abrupt chuckle, not moving from his spot.  “Was Reinhardt a hottie when he was young….?  I mean… he is fucking hot now but… was he still hot back then…?” He mumbled, head resting over his arms.  His hand reaches to the bottle, giving a light blow at the tip hearing a nice tune.

“Huh? Oh… uh… Didn’t you check the photos?” She asked, clearing her throat while still facing the kettle.

“I did… Just wanted to hear your opinion…I dunno.”  He blows at the tip again, following a beat.  “I… uh… you know about us, right? Oh what a dumb question… Even if you didn’t I already told you.  Stupid me.”

The kettle gives a whistle.  “Are you okay?” She asks, pouring the hot water at her personal tea cup.

“Peachy keen or whatever the Americans call it…”

She finds herself a seat, facing directly at the DJ celebrity.  “I know that face.  It is the face of a frustrated young man.  Maybe… you are over thinking about something?  Does it have to do with a certain photo album?” She dunks her tea bag in the hot water.  “Does it have to do with a certain old sniper woman having a history with your boyfriend?”

She swears she heard a whimper slip from his mouth.  He looks away, shame taking over his face.  “I….uh…”

She takes a long sip of her hot tea. “Let me first be clear first.  I have no intention in stealing him back.” 

“No! I wasn’t thinking that at all!” He raised his voice jumping off his chair.  Realizing he overdid, he covers his mouth, sitting back down. “…Sorry.” He swears he feels the room spinning now.  “It’s… in a relationship one is honest, right?”

“Usually yes.”

His eyes went glossy and his lips pout.  “Then why didn’t he tell me?  He said he never had one, a real relationship.  He said he had friends with benefits but… Does this mean he doesn't trust me?”

“Oh…”  A sense of relief filled her shoulders.  Imagine her surprise when realizing maybe jealousy isn’t the exact case, at least not all.  Still, a part of her felt hurt, hurt over the fact that Reinhardt lied to Lúcio and never mentioning to him their history together. 

Still…

“Do me a favor, please.” She request, hoping he’s not too drunk to forget this.

“Hmm?”  Lúcio lacked balance and may not have full control of his words but he is conscious of his surroundings.

“First of all, talk to him about it.  Don’t keep it quiet.” She stated, raising her index finger.  “Second, take a moment to think about… his pain.  I was presumed dead.  Then years later the same happened to Jack and Gabe.  Maybe… the pain was too much.  I’m not so sure myself but I know that pain got involved.” She paused, taking another sip of her tea.  “And years pass and then Jack and I return.  How did that make him feel?  He may not admit it but I’m sure he felt betrayed.”

This all seemed like harsh words to Lúcio’s ears.  Not directed to him, but to Ana.  “But with your side of the story, you still had it rough.  I mean… with your emotional struggles.”

She chuckles.  “And I thank you for your understanding.  It still doesn’t change the fact that my decision was what severed our relationship.”

“I’m sorry…”

She shrugs. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I’m also sorry you hear the rambles of a drunk guy like me…  I'm also lightweight...” Lúcio muttered.

“Why haven’t you talked to him about it?”

Lúcio tilted his head, shrugging.  “I’d sound jealous.  I’ll take things out of proportions.  I don’t think this should be bothering me at all.”  He gets a scoff as a reply.  He almost took offense to that.

“You are bothered by his secrecy and being quiet about it won’t help.  So please, go talk to him when you get the chance, okay?  I’m asking you to do that, as a friend.”

A friend? Is that how she describes it?  Lúcio never thought of that.  He always knew Ana is kind but their conversations were always rare.  Lúcio didn’t deny her suggestion made him a tad uncomfortable but it came with good intention.  "Friend?"

"Mmhmm." She nods, occupied with another sip of her tea.

 “…Thank you.”

A mild awkward silence grew between them.  “He really loves you.  You know that, right?”

Lúcio throws a slow nod, a tear finally streaming down his cheek.  Ana paused her moment with her tea, startled by the youth’s expression.  He looked like he was going to bawl.  “I don’t want to be mad and yet I am…” He whines, wiping his tears with his green tank top.  “And…this secrecy of us isn’t helping either.  You…you have no idea how relieving it is to talk with someone about this, with you.  Meu Deus… not even my mother knows about this…” He rest his head over his arms, hiding his face while sniffing. He is holding back any noise that would expose that he is crying.

Reinhardt did tell her they’ve been together for a year.  For a whole year their relationship has kept secret and so far, she has found no one who suspects them.  She is the only one who did all because she knows Reinhardt too well.  All Lúcio’s hidden troubles seem to have been finally expressed right on this table. 

She stands up from her chair walking around the table to Lúcio.  Part of her thought he needed a sort of embrace but debated whether to give him that or just leave him be.  Her doubts get interrupted as Lúcio stood up and grabs her in a tight hug, his face resting over her shoulder tears smearing over her sweater.

She replies back to the hug, smiling.  “There there.  You just needed to talk.”

“..mfmfdm nana…” He mumbled over her shoulder.

“Pardon?”

“Nevermind…”

“So you never spoken about this to anyone?”

“No…”

“You said that the feeling of secrecy is hurting you.  Does that mean you are ready to confess to the others about your relationship?”

Lúcio raised his head up, rubbing his puffy red eyes while thinking about her question.  Looking up at her, he shook his head.  “It’s alright.  If it helps, if something else bothers you and you want to keep it a secret, you know how to call.” She smiled, tilting her head and blinking.

“Who do I call?”

Ana chuckled, forgetting she had an eye patch on.  “I was winking.”

“Oh… oh!” He nods, getting the message while sitting back down on his chair feeling disoriented.  “So, does this make us friends?”

“Weren’t we kind of friends before?”

“It’s just kinda awkward for me to express my worries about a man you dated years ago…”

“You’re right, that is awkward.” She chuckled.  “But I think you need to talk.  Oh! One last thing!”

“Huh?”

“Hurt him and I’ll hurt you.” She gave the sweetest smile along with the threat, almost making Lúcio shit his pants.  The mild scare made him squeak and she laughs. “I am kidding! I did not think you’d take that seriously.”

“Words coming from Egypt’s best sniper.”

 “Woops, forgot that part.” She smirks.

-o-o-o-o-

When morning hit, the first thing Lúcio asked was how the hell he got back to his room.  All he recalls is his body dragged through the corridors leading to his room.  And yet he remembered his conversation with Ana crystal clear.  He sat up from his bed, groaning and feeling the effect of a mild hangover.  His head gave a light throb, making him drop back to his bed to just let it pass.  Turning to the side, he glances at his nightstand while his vision adjusts and finds a cup of water, two pills and a note next to it. 

_Drink this as soon as you wake up_

_Ana_

He accepts the offer, feeling a tint of embarrassment.  Ana has to be the nicest mother figure ever and the fact that he himself is dating her ex boyfriend sent a queasy sensation on his stomach.  Then again that could be the hangover.

As the hangover faded, Lúcio proceeds his daily routines.  Still he finds himself still avoiding Reinhardt himself.  He wasn't ready to talk, not yet.  He needs to organize his thoughts so that he can be clear to his boyfriend.

Lúcio sat on his own on the sofa, enjoying his temporary privacy in the empty living room. His hands occupied with his tablet working on a few emails and managing his social media.  He looks at the list of potential destinations for his next tour.  He requested that they would try different locations this time, to reach out to the fans that don’t have the privilege in traveling.  According to the recent email he received, his manager can’t promise anything but will keep him updated.

He turns off his tablet, eyes staring at the photo album resting over the coffee table.  He bit his lips, brain reminding himself of his current troubling thoughts.  The fact that Reinhardt never spoke to him about his previous relationships just sets Lúcio off badly.  He didn’t know what to make of it. 

Does he fear Reinhardt will have an affair with Ana? No.  He has no doubt he would.

So what is it? What is it that is bothering him?

The lack of honesty?

Lúcio pulls at the photo album and opens it, taking a moment to look into the past of the original Overwatch strike team.  He couldn’t help but smile, looking at them all together like a family with their youthful faces of joy.  Oh, and the big man behind the group…

He can’t deny how attractive Reinhardt looked.  He blushes fingers going over one of the photograph of Reinhardt alone.

“My hair was great.” The familiar voice said from behind.  Lúcio jumps, turning around to find his lover standing with his arm crossed and smiled.  “Sorry, sorry.  I need to stop doing that.  You jump like a frog!”

“It’s okay.” Lúcio chuckled, closing the book like if hiding a secret.

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, questioning the DJ’s movement.  “Is everything okay?”

Tight lipped.  No word slipped out of Lúcio’s mouth but he felt like he got hit right in the gut.  He sighs, opening the picture album and browsing through the pages.  He finds what he’s looking for, the one of the group photo during the holidays.  A finger goes over the section of young Reinhardt kissing a young Ana.  “I found this yesterday.”

Reinhardt leaned close to the image, taking a moment to register it.  “It’s just… just… oh…” He stood up straight, struggling to find the right words.  “Lúcio... it was a long time ago.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes.  “I know that and I believe you.”

“Ana and I have nothing-“

The DJ raised his hands.  “Reinhardt, I said I know.  If you think I fear of her stealing you away, you’re wrong.”

Now the tall man is left confused.  “Then…?”

“I’ve given you my relationship history, right?” Lúcio asked, watching Reinhardt nod.  “My first time was with my best friend but he was more like puppy love.  Second time is with an Omnic friend and third time as cliché as it sounds was with one of the staff members of my tour.  It didn't last long with her.”

“Of course, liebe.  I remember.”

“So why haven’t you told me about you and Ana?” He finally asks.  “You always said you were never tight with anyone.  You had moments, yes! Friends with benefits, of course!  But never a real actual romantic relationship.  If I recall, Pharah told you and Ana were tight for… years. Why the lie?”

Reinhardt brushed his hair back, sighing with mild frustration. “What’s really bothering you?”

Lúcio couldn’t believe he was going with that move. “Don’t answer me with another question.”

“Lúcio, tell me what is _really_ bothering you?”

“Are you afraid in being honest with _ME_?!” He slams his hand over the surface of the furniture, making a loud thump.  Reinhardt flinched at the youth’s reaction.  “Do I make you nervous? Do I intimidate you and make you tight lip to open yourself? Please tell me so that I can work with it!”

“Luz…” He frowns, letting him catch his breath.  Was this the real reason he was off since yesterday?  “Lúcio, it isn’t that at all.” He sits next to Lúcio who avoided his gaze.

“Man, I just....” Lúcio rubs the center of his temple, now realizing he may have talked too much.  “Sorry, damn…”

“No, I’m sorry myself, Lúcio.”  He smiles, his large fingers go under Lúcio’s chin.  “With me not telling you, it made you over think. That is my fault.”

Lúcio whines, feeling Reinhardt’s fingers guide him to look straight at his eyes.  “To tell you the truth, I don’t know why I didn’t tell you.  Maybe I forgot.  No, that is silly of me…”

“Did you…?”

“I wanted to forget.”  Reinhardt confessed, knowing that he can't turn back now.

“…Oh.”

“I feel horrible over the fact that I just wanted to forget.  I wanted to stop hurting.  After hearing of Jack and Gabe’s passing, I got… so angry.  You know the rest on how I felt like we were left alone.  I wanted to blame them… blame her.” He covers his face, not sure what else to say.  But he is being honest.  Lúcio knew that.  “It got worse when they returned…”

“Does Ana… know about this feeling?” Lúcio asked in a whisper, seeing Reinhardt slowly nod.

“So there it is… that is the truth.” His finger rubs his chin, looking at the wall. “Liebe, look at me please.” Lúcio whines, looking up at him.  “What happened between us, between me and Ana, well that’s it.  It happened.   Then I fell for you.  You don’t have to worry about Ana being the uh… next challenger.”  A strange word to choose but Reinhardt is being honest.  His and Ana’s friendship is healing but it’ll remain just that, friendship. 

“I said I’m not worried about that, Rein!” Last thing I want is to be the bitch character of those Latin American soap opera.” He sighed, feeling the waterworks take effect.  “I’m not jealous.  Really.”

Reinhardt looks down at Lúcio, shrugging.  “Yes you are.”

Lúcio scoffs, offended.  “No. I’m not.”

“It’s okay to be a little jealous, as long as we talk about it, right?”

Lúcio nudges him off. “Reinhardt, I don’t want you to stop being friends with her because of me.  Please, believe that.”  Right now, Reinhardt would have worried if someone would walk into the room any second.  They weren’t in their living quarters.  They were out in the open in a living room.

Screw it.

Reinhardt lands a peck over Lúcio’s lips to calm him down.  “Of course I believe you.  The last thing I expect you is to become that bitchy lady of all the soap operas.”  He chuckles, fingers with care playing around with Lúcio’s dreads.  “Still, when you look at it I’m the one with the daily life frustration and you are always there to help me.  What about vise versa?”

“Huh?”

“You aren’t much in expressing your feeling.  You are always the one to hear others feelings.  You are so used to being the helper, the optimistic, and the listener. I guess it’s my turn to be that, eh?”

“Maybe… a little.  Just a little.” Lúcio pouts. 

“If this was really a soap opera, what does that make me?”

Lúcio gave him a long stare, finding it weird the change of subject.  “The protagonist.  Or the love interest of the protagonist.”

“I expected you to be the protagonist.”

Lúcio finally chuckles.  A good sign. “Nah, Rein. You have a better back story.  German Knight overdue in retirement.” 

Reinhardt never thought of it that way.  Actually, it sounded like a neat concept for a comic.  “Nah, you are the young and energetic one.  You rebelled and saved your home and became a famous DJ.”  Yet he must admit Lúcio’s life story is amazing, someone should make a documentary about it.  “So… I guess we are both protagonist?”

Another smile forms on the youth’s lips. “I guess we are.”  Lúcio finds himself hoisted up over Reinhardt’s arms.  He’s pulled in for another embrace, one that makes his cheeks flush dark red, letting his feet dangle around.  “Reinhardt, someone can walk in…”

“Frankly, I don't give a damn.”

Lúcio’s jaw dropped Reinhardt’s sentence.  Now that was something he hadn’t expect him to say yet, at least not now.  He expected him to say that in at least… five years. “So…?” He’s interrupted by a longer kiss.

Reinhardt parts from the kiss, smiling. “I know you like being carried like this.  It calms a distressed frog.”

“You know me too well, love.” He pouts, resting his head over the broad arms, feeling a tension release from his body.

-o-o-o-o-

It was by accident.  Hana repeated that to herself nonstop as she rushes back to her room.  Her face flushes red with embarrassment but she was also filled with shock on what she witnessed.  Lúcio and Reinhardt discussing, arguing about something she couldn't make clear of. 

Then came the kisses.  She covers her mouth to hide gasp, feeling like the puzzle pieces were now coming together.  But her brain couldn't register the couple.  Of all people, he chose Reinhardt?  The first thought that came to mind was their age difference.  That old man is going to croak before Lúcio reaches his fifties! What kind of life is that? Does Lúcio want a sugar daddy? Of course not.  He's richer than Reinhardt!  How can Lúcio date a man of that age? A man with antique taste in music?

How long has this been going on? A part of her feels offended that she wasn't told, more when she has stated many times they are best friends.  Looking back at all the questions that swarmed inside her brain, she begins to understand why he hadn't told her from the start.

She sighs, jumping over her bed and looks up at the ceiling.  A part of her wants to know more details, but a part of her wants to be a good friend.  When he's ready, he will tell her.  At least, she hopes for it.  If there is a wedding, she wants to be one of the bridesmaids.  So they better not elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I relate to Lucio in this chapter. I have problems in expressing when something bothers me. I guess now I know what inspired this chapter. :3c


	8. Wine Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Lucio drink wine and chat about what turns Reinhardt on.
> 
> NSFW Talk, but no smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for making you all wait so long! Life have been keeping me from posting! And I got an upcoming trip to Georgia and things are hectic! (i've never been a bridesmaid and I dunno what to do). This week so I hope to add some more writing this week. Chapter nine is already done so it might be posted around tomorrow or Wednesday!

Ever since that night Lúcio let out his emotional baggage to Ana, things between them are now different.  They went from being teammates to close friends; something he didn’t expect.  After all, Ana was involved with Reinhardt over a decade ago. Every night he finds himself conversing with the veteran sniper.  He enjoys hearing her decades old anecdotes involving her time before and after joining Overwatch.  He enjoys the fact that he can be open with her.  He didn’t need to pretend he’s single.  He didn’t need to alter the truth. 

Their usual chit chat starts at night when everyone has left to their sleeping quarters.  It gave Lúcio more privacy. And with Ana’s issues with insomnia, he’d know where to find her.  She’d be either resting in the living room or spending time in the kitchen enjoying her tea.

Lúcio walks in casually and took a seat, tablet at hand.  He stared at the screen of his tech, browsing through his social media.  To his annoyance, he finds a few curious articles questioning again about his love life.  He scoffs, wondering why they keep at it. 

_Because people love to read about the private life of celebrities. No shit, Sherlock._

Silly question.  So far, nothing related to him and a 7’ 4” tall man has emerged.  That’s the only thing that gives him relief.  Rethinking again on the subject of being open, this week he began to consider how it’ll affect Reinhardt.  Lúcio is always used to being in bad press and has learned to manage it.  But what about Reinhardt? Yes, he is famous but not celebrity famous.  He still gets a moment of privacy.  That could be all gone once they are out in the open.  Does Lúcio really want to give Reinhardt that burden?

The noise of clinging glasses pulls him away from his thoughts.  Eyes gaze away from the tablet and to the source of the noise.  There was Ana, bend down head peaking inside one of the kitchen cabinets while she searched for something.  “I know it’s around here somewhere.”  Ana mumbled, pushing various items to the side.  She exclaimed in Arabic, pulling out a bottle of red wine.   “Ah, perfect!” She pulls away from the lower cabinet and stood up proud of herself.  She proceeded to search for wine glasses on the top cabinets.

“We can use a normal cup, you know.” He mumbled, resuming with his tablet.

“No. We drink as it should be.” She insists, relieved in finding a pair.  Bringing the bottle and glasses to the table she proceeds to work with the cork screw.  “How’s Reinhardt?”

“Today’s training wrecked his back.  I can tell he isn’t doing his stretches.”  Lúcio fussed, rubbing his chin.  He helped Reinhardt with a massage on his back, proving to be a challenge due to its broadness. “So stubborn sometimes.”

Ana smirks hearing an audible pop after removing the cork.  “Guess you two have a lot in common.”

Lúcio nod was slow paced.  He clearly didn’t pay attention to her.  “Mmmhmm.  Wait… Hey!” She rolled her eye, offering a half full glass of red wine to Lúcio.  He accepts it with a scoffs. “Thanks.”

The thing Lúcio forgets is after one cup of wine he becomes a full blown motor mouth.  The wine itself can be a perfect substitute for a truth serum.  He’d easily blab out his deepest darkest secret. This is why he doesn’t drink often in public or around teammates.  But due to his close friendship with Ana, it feels like he can let himself go just a bit.  “And so I booped Reaper off a cliff and yelled out ‘hippity hoppity get off my property’!” He rambled on, laughing at his own joke.

Ana tilted her head, taking a long sip of wine.  “Wow… that was really bad.”

Lúcio disagreed. “I think it was awesome, that is until he turned to smoke and escaped.”

“No, the phrase.  ‘Hippity hoppity’? Really?  That’s so terrible.” She snickers, brushing the front locks of her silver hair.  “Disastrous.  I can think of something better than that...”

Lúcio takes it as a challenge.  “Then do it.  What’s your idea?”

Ana gawked at him for a whole ten seconds. “I’ll have to get back to you on that.” She rests her head on her hand.  Perhaps this should be a good time to stop, but Ana swiped the bottle and refilled her empty glass.  Lúcio requested more, waving his glass towards her.

“Ah… when Reinhardt goes and charges towards an enemy and crushes them against the wall… I wish I was that enemy.  I want to be crushed by his heavy beautiful body…” Lúcio mumbled in a singing tone.

Ana chokes on her wine, tapping at her chest.  “Uh… oh… I wouldn’t recommend that.”

“I just want the big man to crush the fuck out of meeeeee…” He swoons, resting his head over his arms, waving his glass in the air.  Maybe this should be his last glass.  Three is enough.  He mumbles another sentence in Portuguese, giggling at himself while his cheeks darkened. “Biiiiiiggggg… Ele é tão grande …” Lúcio’s lucky that Reinhardt is so accepting of his strange fascination with the old man’s size.

She stares at the mumbling DJ, seeing him cover his flustered face.  This is getting to personal and the wine isn’t helping to stop it.  “You know… he is a lover of thigh highs.” She mumbled between sips.  Chances are she might regret this later.  Still her ear to ear smile didn’t fade away.  Lúcio’s head bolt up, his attention now at 100%.  “Especially if it’s someone he loves who is wearing them.”

The DJ tilts his head.  “Thigh highs? Really? That is so corny…”

Ana shrugs.  “You do have the legs for them.  And with those beautiful thighs...  Take good care of them.” She taps her chin. “Maybe green or black suits you.  I’d recommend spicing it up with lingerie too.”  

“Oh…?” His tone revealed his eagerness as images flood his mind; images of him surprising Reinhardt with thigh highs and lingerie.  Just how will the old man react?  How will his eyes bulge? How fast will it turn him on? The thoughts sent shivers down his spine.

Her fingers circle around the edges of the glass.  “If you massage his scalp, he purrs like a cat.  It also works if you massage his bearded cheeks.  Do it softly and tenderly.  Once he purrs, you know you’re doing a good job.”

“That’s… adorable.” Lúcio gaped, finishing his last glass knowing he will regret it.

“Hmm, what else did I forget?  Mmmmm… thigh bites.  Bites on his chest and… oh! That _so_ makes him squeak.”

Lúcio laughs, pointing at her. “We are so fucking drunk.  Look at us… talking about things that turn Reinhardt…on.”  He gets flustered at his own comment, searching again for his tablet.  “Uh, repeat on the previous ones? I want to take notes.” He said, typing what he remembers so far.  He prays he can decipher his crude misspelling the coming morning. 

“He likes being bottom sometimes.” Ana blurts out.

Lúcio halted on his typing, turning to her his jaw dropped.  “What…?”

“Oh… I assumed you knew.  Oh dear.  Maybe I went too far…” She rubs her face, looking away with a blush.  “Maybe I shouldn’t have said this…” Part of her wants to blame the alcohol. 

He rubs his forehead, seeing that they did get too far.  Guilt hits him knowing he forced her into this.  “No… it’s okay.  I started the weird talk.  So it just got weirder.” He shrugs, blinking constantly while absorbing the new info. “So… how did you two…?”

“We would switch.” Ana mumbled, looking like she’s about to doze off.  “You know how hard… it is to find condoms his size…?  Wooo, it was a journey.” Her babbling switches from English to Arabic, waving her finger around.  Lúcio didn’t understand a word but he didn’t stop her.

Well that is something he didn’t expect per say: Reinhardt liking being bottom every now and then. By no means is it something bad.  In fact, it sounds fucking hot.  He would always remember the sight of Reinhardt’s face when it was his turn to receive the foreplay.  It is just beautiful. It was too late when Lúcio realized he was drooling.  He wipes his chin, finishing up his drink and waved at Ana for some more. 

Ana thought of it, but shook her head.  “I think we had enough.”

Lúcio pouts standing up from his chair but falls right back down. “I think we should go to bed...”

Ana’s eye could barely stay open.  She mumbled an incoherent sentence, eyelids closing.  He snaps his fingers in front of her, pulling her out of her stupor.  “Ah! Yes… we should…” 

Ana found the table quite comfortable, but Lúcio knew it isn’t the appropriate place to sleep.  He took the liberty in helping her stand up; placing her arm over his shoulders and little by little drags her out of the kitchen.  It proved to be a challenge, since he also lacked balance. The wall was their best friend when walking through the dark corridors.­

He stops right in front of the door of Ana’s quarters, using his available hands to reach to the control panel.  After the door hissed open, he drags her at last to her bed.  He made sure she was resting in a good position so she wouldn’t easily roll off the mattress.  “Hmmmm… shukran…” She thanked before losing consciousness in an instant. 

Walking out of her room, a light bulb shined above the DJ’s head.  With the new juicy info he received, maybe now is a good time to attempt a little seduction on his dear giant boyfriend.  Does he even have the strength? If Ana knew, she would say that isn’t a good idea.  More when he is a drunken man using the wall for support to walk.  He mumbled incoherent words mixed in with chuckles when finally reaching to Reinhardt’s quarters. 

His fingers tap over the control panel of the door, failing to press the buttons multiple times.  After long seconds of trial and error, the door finally slides opens. He smiles while tip toeing inside, happy in finding Reinhardt asleep in his own large bed, half of his body neatly covered with a thin blanket.  His snores were low yet soothing.  What a peaceful looking sweetheart.

Taking slow steps in the darkness, his foot hit a heavy obstacle, making him lose his balance and fall.  It was like time slowed down.  Maybe it was the alcohol. His head gaze down finding the cause of his current predicament. It was Reinhardt’s giant shoes.

“Oh…” He mumbled before he fell face flat on the floor.

Reinhardt bolt up, eyes closed. “Für Ruhm, Genossen!!” He sat still, saying nothing else.  Seconds later, Reinhardt drops back to bed, resuming with his slumber. 

Lúcio forces himself to get up, his heavy head making it impossible.  He stands on his knees, a foot away from the bed.  He stood still, fixated at the old man’s sleeping face.  Lúcio listens to the soothing low snores, the desire to pinch Reinhardt’s cheeks intensify.  It’s just adorable! He could practically squeal at the sight.

 

He gets enough energy to climb on the large bed, barely on the edge.  He starts his attempt of seduction with a simple kiss in the lips.  No reaction from the large man.  It didn’t matter.  Lúcio tenderly nuzzles his cheeks at the silver beard.  Now what is it Ana told him? Something about what turns Reinhardt on.

God, he can’t remember.

“Mmmm…” Reinhardt mumbled one arm sleepily embracing small man’s body.  Lúcio grunts, feeling the large arm pull him in to a tight cuddle.  Reinhardt gave a sigh of content, nuzzling back at the poor trapped DJ like a teddy bear.

 “Uunnngg…” Well that didn’t go as planned.  He couldn’t even adjust his position.  Deciding not to give up, he began to give a swarm of tender nibbles and pecks over Reinhardt’s arms.  The old man didn’t stir.  Lúcio now resorted to licking the nibbled flesh.  Just how much does this guy need in order to be seduced?  Well, Lúcio wasn’t doing a great job from the start.

Lúcio’s eyes fluttered, barely able to keep them open.  He stopped with his little attempt at seduction, allowing his head to rest over the pillows.  He takes one good look at the old man and smiles before his eyes closed.  “Maybe a little rest…”  A ten minute rest should help. 

Nope.  He’s knocked out.  He is out cold snoring loudly while comfortably sleeping with the embrace and warmth of his boyfriend.

The sunrise shined through the window, waking up the large knight.  His eyes flickered open, smacking his lips.  He has to admit, he felt like he had an amazing sleep.  He looks down, surprised to find an unexpected visitor he is clinging too.  There was little Lúcio, snoring with his mouth hanged open and drooling.  How cutely revolting.  Reinhardt smiles nuzzling his nose over the short man’s forehead not daring to wake him up.

Lúcio’s head turns towards Reinhardt’s direction, burping at his face.  Reinhardt without reacting scoots away from the DJ by a few inches, holding his breath.  “Were you drinking…?” He whispered, watching Lúcio scuffle and search for a blanket half asleep.  “Mein Gott… that smells horrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have some more chapters posted this week to make up for the long wait! Maybe I'll catch up on more writing in this Thursdays plane trip!


	9. Do Lions Purr?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Reinhardt share the shower to relax after a heavy mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm traveling to head to a friends wedding and I'm not sure how active I'll be so have a new chapter early! No smut here sorry! Just nude. They just chillin in shower.

In a private bathroom, Lúcio places his sonic amplifier over a chair meters away from the shower.  Switching it on, it began to play its healing boost in a low volume.  Although both he and Reinhardt have been patched up thanks to Mercy, the soreness still lingers.  A little music during washing shouldn’t hurt after all.  

Lúcio began to undress alongside Reinhardt, taking his chances to glance behind him, witnessing the exposed back of the large man.  He blushed, biting his lips watching those muscles flex.  When finished undressing, Lúcio unties his dreads, letting them go loose.

Reinhardt who also finished undressing takes charge in switching on the shower, checking its temperature.  “Is it freezing?”

“Oh, It's warming up.” Reinhardt replied, waiting for it to be just the right temperature.  

Lúcio’s eyes go lower, catching the sculpted beauty that is Reinhardt’s back, and his bottom.  That ass needed a spank, or maybe a pinch?  He decided not to.  As fun as it sounded, he wasn't in the mood to seduce his tall boyfriend in the shower.  And with their post mission exhaustion, it was probably for the best.

Lúcio admits he loves sharing the showers with Reinhardt.  Sex isn't really the main reason for it.  It's a part of it, but not THE reason.  Just the fact that they are together makes the moment absolutely perfect.  It makes them unwind, more after their last mission.

Lúcio is the first to go under the shower, body relaxing at the warm drops of water hitting his stiff shoulders.  He sighs happily, feeling two large hands go over his shoulders and give a light tender massage.  “Tell me if I’m being too rough.”

“Naaah, it’s perfect.  Obrigado.” He smiles passing Reinhardt the bottle of shampoo.  Reinhardt obliged, taking charge in washing the short man’s hair with care.  Months ago Lúcio had taught him how to wash his dreadlocks and it’s probably the best decision he has ever done.  Feeling those large fingers massage his scalp made him feel like he’s in heaven.  “Aw yiiiis right there!”

After lathering, Reinhardt rinsed off the excess shampoo from his hands and pulls out the soap bar.  Resuming with using his large magic hands he helps with Lúcio’s back at the areas he can't reach.  Lúcio hummed to his music, leaning his body more against Reinhardt.  He looks up at the tall man smiling giving a kiss gesture.  “Your back looks tense.  Want a massage too?”

“Eh…. Can you reach me?” Reinhardt scratches his wet beard blushing.

“Kneel on the floor.” Lúcio suggested.

“Ahhhhh kinky!” Reinhardt teased before having water splash at his face. “I was kidding, Lúcio!”

“Just kneel and lemme massage you!” Lúcio demanded with his grabby hands.

Reinhardt scoffs and kneels on the floor, giving Lúcio the chance to do the massage.  Reinhardt hummed, admitting it actually felt nice.  After a long mission like today, this felt heavenly.  Lúcio took the liberty in spreading the soap through a majority of his torso.  Reinhardt took an available soap bar and worked with his legs and arms.

Lúcio takes a good look at the wet silver locks from the tall man, smirking.  He places a light amount of shampoo over it and proceeds to wash and massage Reinhardt’s scalp.

He feels Reinhardt shoulders relax even more.  The knight leans a bit against Lúcio, eyes closed and smiling requesting more of the sweet massage over his scalp.  He gave a low soothing hum similar to a purr.  He turns his head so Lúcio could focus on a specific spot.

The DJ leans close to Reinhardt’s ear.“Do lions purr?”

“Hmm?”

Lúcio smirked.  “I think a certain lion was purring.”

“Hah, first of all that is a hum! Second, Mein Gott...This feels so good.” the knight swooned.

“Success!” Lúcio mentally cheered.

“You charge into danger like nothing.” Reinhardt mumbled his smile fading.  His eyes stare at the wet tile walls, distracted by the little droplets of water sliding down.

Lúcio halts his massage and slowly inhales. “Is this a lecture? Because look who’s talking.”

“....point taken, liebe.”  Reinhardt pouted, getting up and rinsing his head under the shower.  “But did you have to be near that cliff? If it wasn't for Roadhog’s hook, you'd fallen.  Even if you survived that long fall at the lake, your suit would only make you sink…”

A sense of guilt hits him. Reinhardt had thought of all what could have happened during this whole time.  “Dang.  All that crossed your mind?”

“Not immediately.” Reinhardt admitted.  “You are small. It's hard to keep track of you with your smallness.” Reinhardt teased, witnessing Lúcio’s cheeks puff.  He has to admit it is a little fun to do.  “And with such small stature comes beauty, strength, speed, your gorgeous hair…”

Lúcio continues to hear the compliments, cheeks darkening as he feels butterflies inside his stomach.  “Those beautiful brown captivating eyes.” He sang off key.  

Lúcio covers up his face, not being able to take the compliments.  “Stap.”  

Reinhardt decided to play along, hoisting the naked Lúcio in his arms and gave a mild twirl. “If you were a siren those beautiful eyes would lead me to my deaaaath.”  He continued with his singing.

Lúcio whines but adored his words.  “You want to kill me with embarrassment?”

Reinhardt smirked, putting the DJ down and finishing up with his rinsing. “I mean it you know.”

The short man sighs.  “You're the first to worship them.”

“What? Preposterous! I’m sure your previous partners remarked about your beautiful eyes!”

Lúcio shook his head with a sigh.  “Nope.  You're the first.” He smiled.  “And I greatly appreciated it.”  He stares up at the tall man, standing on the tip of his toes to signal he wants a kiss.

Reinhardt looked down, about to respond but then he halts his action.  Feeling guilty, he touches Lúcio’s chin with his large fingers.  “I’d make out with you right here right now but… You remember what happened the last time, ja?”

Lúcio refreshed his memory, his whole body cringing at the flashback.  “Ah dang…”  Those movies that show scenes of couples making out/having sex on the bathroom shower are pure fantasy.  If you want to execute a good moment of shower sex, be cautious not to slip.

Well, Reinhardt slipped, barely missing Lúcio and landed on his back on the hard tile floor.  Lúcio can't imagine being crushed by Reinhardt's weight.  Actually he can.  Actually that kind of sounds hot- wait! No! Focus!

“After shower.  Okay?” Reinhardt offers, bending down to kiss his forehead.

Lúcio accepts the kiss and nods. Reinhardt turns around, rinsing for one last time his head, exposing his glorious backside to Lúcio.  The DJ’s didn't look away.  His eyes memorized every single detail of the sculpted arms.  And the back practically makes him drool.

And his ass…

“Oki!” His hand got a mind of his own, smacking Reinhardt’s ass and admire the jiggling.  He looks up at the old man’s face, admiring the redness of his cheeks.

“Really?”

Lúcio just had no shame.  “I'm short so your ass is accessible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open for ideas! Don't hesitate in sending me a comment :D


	10. I am Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio helps a sobbing Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this is based off a recent personal experience. This chapter is very short, kinda sad but with hopeful feel.
> 
> Also not in hiatus. Just been real occupied with other fics and lots of doctors appointments but still writing!

Lúcio jolts, hearing the strange sound of sobbing.  Waking up with that noise in a dark bedroom makes it sound like something out of a horror movie.  Still he forces his sluggish body to sit up, turning around to find the source.  His face reveals worry when he faces Reinhardt.  There he saw his lover lying on bed, covering his face with his hand, silently sobbing.  He tried so hard to keep quiet but it was futile. 

This isn’t the first time this happens at all.  This isn’t the first time he is awoken and caught off guard by the crying of his boyfriend.  Despite that, he has mentally prepared himself for it.  He forced himself to remain calm whenever this would happen.  Reinhardt did the same when Lúcio had a similar episode. 

The first thing Lúcio reminded himself is to have patience.  This is obligatory.  It isn’t easy trying to calm a man down, a man who is over two feet taller than him.  Lúcio pulls his blanket off of him, ignoring the cold chill hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Lúcio leans forward just enough, holding back his hands from touching Reinhardt's shoulder.  “Rein?” He whispers, continuing to listen to his sobs.  The site just broke the young man’s heart.  One hand parted from Reinhardt’s face, going to grab Lúcio’s hand.  His grip was tight, but not painful to Lúcio.  He just held onto him, afraid to let go.  Lúcio took that as a sign, scooting closer to him.

Carefully, he goes to slowly embrace him.  Reinhardt’s body tensed but after a long minute, his muscles soon relax. 

“I’m here.” He repeated over and over in Portuguese.  Reinhardt sobs slows down, whispering in German a full sentence.  Lúcio let him talk.  Despite not being able to understand, he still listened hoping to grasp something.  But he didn't interrupt Reinhardt.  He let him talk his heart out, let him express whatever pain he felt. 

Balderich.  That was the name he repeated over and over again.  Lúcio changed position, aligning himself so that Reinhardt’s head is resting over his chest.  He kept himself in a sitting position thanks to the pillows and he covers part of Reinhardt’s body with his own blanket.  His finger brush over his silver locks and then massages his scalp, hearing the knight sigh and mumble.  His breathing began to slow.. 

Lúcio pulls out a handkerchief, passing it to Reinhardt.  He cleaned his face little by little, gripping onto the cloth. “If only I was there to save them…” He whispered sniffing; face nuzzling over Lúcio’s shirt.  “I… I am sorry.  Your shirt.”

Lúcio shrugged, caressing his face to calm him down. “Reinhardt, está bem.”  Lúcio gave that sweet smile to his boyfriend.  He had all the time Reinhardt needed.  He isn't planning on going anywhere. 

Lúcio remembered clearly when he was in a similar situation, reliving an old memory in the form of a nightmare.  Reinhardt stood by him and helped him through it despite Lúcio unintentionally giving him a black eye.  Lúcio isn't fond of that memory.  He can't tolerate the idea of hurting Reinhardt.  “What do you want? Ask me anything.”

“Mmmmm, what you are doing with my hair. Bitte...” 

“Aww no problem, big guy.  Anything else?”

“This is fine.” He mumbled, wrapping himself more with the thick blankets, almost looking like a sushi roll.  That is just adorable in Lúcio’s eyes.  Lúcio proceeded in helping his boyfriend, humming to him.  The cold didn't seem to bother him, not when he has Reinhardt next to him. 

His phone gave a low hum right next to him.  Lúcio picked it up; making sure the screen light is at its lowest setting.  He raises his eyebrow, surprised to see it’s a text message from Hana.

_D.Va  
-Is Reinhardt OK?_

The phone hums again, another message popping up.

_D.Va  
-You need help?_

That last question repeats nonstop in his mind.  He felt his chest clench, almost lightheaded.  That last question revealed it.  It revealed to him that Hana knows something about them. 

About him and Reinhardt.   

About their relationship.

He thought he was ready for something like this, but he finds himself overwhelmed to the point that he forgot to breathe.  Pacing his breathing, he forces himself to calm down, not wanting Reinhardt to see him like this.  He looks back at the text message, typing his response.

_Lúcio  
-Nah.  I got this.  But thnx anyway :) _

_D.Va  
-Well okay.  Just message me if anything, k?_

_Lúcio  
-I will.  Still thanks!_

_D.Va  
-If you need someone to chat with, Im here.  Im all ears~_

That is a clear message she knows.  A chuckle slips from his lips as he leaves the message unanswered. He places his phone back on the surface of the bed, returning to comfort Reinhardt.  The large man is already in deep sleep, breathing soft against Lúcio’s chest.  Such a relaxing sight.  Lúcio soon finds it hard to keep his eyes open. 

 Giving him one last kiss, Lúcio lets his own head rest against the pillows, falling back into deep sleep in an instant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to also add the little Hana reveal. I think is now a good time for that. Comments and Critiques appreciated. I'm also open to ideas!


	11. Little Experimenting (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt helps Lucio relieve his stress. Chapter very NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a longer chapter! A smut chappie! Also some fluff. I am in dire need of diabetes fluff too along with smut~

Lúcio lets out a roaring curse and a coughing fit, wiping away the small puff of smoke covering his desk. He was working since noon fixing his sonic amplifier, praying that the new updates would work. It was too late when he realized he tweaked the wrong wires, causing them to react in a spark and smoke up, damaging them. He drops his body over his chair, barely able to sit straight. Rubbing his face with frustration, he didn't know what else to do. Perhaps it's best to take a break and sit out on tomorrow's mission. He isn't an audio medic without his weapon.

Walking out of his room, he rubs his neck and shoulders feeling the soreness kicking in. He needs a hug badly. A hug from his giant boyfriend. Pouting, he rushes towards the door of Reinhardt’s room. Standing in front of it, he questions if he should knock. It is after eleven. He shouldn't dare to interrupt the old man’s sleeping just because he feels frustrated and tense.

Before he gave up on the thought, the door slides open revealing Reinhardt wearing a grey robe, looking down at the DJ with a smile. “That was you?” He said, head gesturing to Lúcio’s room. “The call of an angry frog?”

“Sorry… Did I wake you?” Lúcio groans, trying his best not to stare at his boyfriend’s exposed chest. His muscled detail, the sweet small layer of silver chest hairs.... Why is he avoiding it? They are a couple after all! He should get a little privilege in looking. With permission, of course.

“Of course not.” Reinhardt took the liberty in lifting Lúcio up with ease like a doll and carries him inside his room.

“Damn....” Lúcio forgets how he is fascinated by the sheer size difference. “Sleep cuddle?”

“Can I ask you a favor?” Reinhardt asked with the sweetest smile one has ever seen. He almost looked shy, blushing in fact. “I've been sore myself.”

“Uh… Need a massage?”

“Actually that sounds great.” Reinhardt puts him down and removes the top of the robe partially, revealing his broad muscular shoulders including his chest. Lúcio climbed on the bed, standing by him. “Actually, it isn't my shoulders or my back.” Reinhardt confessed, scratching his chin.

“Eh?”

He takes Lúcio’s small hands and places them over his incredibly defined pectorals. “It's here.”

Lúcio did all he could not to leave his mouth hanging. Is this old man reading his fucking mind? “Your chest is sore…?” What a sneaky bastard.

The old man nods, biting his bottom lip to hold back a blush. So this is where is going. And Lúcio wasn't complaining at all. In fact, his hands gave a mild squeeze at Reinhardt’s chest receiving a soft yet sensual sigh. “Oh shit…” Lúcio whispers.

“If you want to touch all you had to do is ask.” Reinhardt teased, guiding again Lúcio’s hands. He made sure to send the signal that he wants his chest to be squeezed, to be treated like the last time they had their moments together.

“I….uh...well… I… don't want to sound like…. A creep?” Lúcio mentally scolds himself at his stuttering.

Reinhardt laughs, not caring if he woke his neighbors. “Hah! A creep? I thought you are my boyfriend.”

Lúcio babbles, face darkening in blush. “I- I am…”

“Then why are you holding back?” He leans to Lúcio with a smile. He is inches away from Lúcio’s ear, licking his own lips as if to be a tease. “You can do better than that.” He whispers. “You can be rough too.” He sits down over his bed, tapping his lap to give the signal.

Lúcio adjusted his position, now sitting on Reinhardt’s lap, legs spread open and face flushing. First thing he did was give the large man a long kiss. Kisses are important. You can’t forget the kisses. Hands now go do its job, grabbing the sweet softness that is his chest. A deep moan slips between their make out; the vibrations making a chill go down from Lúcio’s spine to his groin.

Lúcio gasps between kisses, hand still kneading at those luscious pecs, embracing every reaction his large boyfriend has. Brushing over the nipples with his finger tips, Reinhardt tenses, parting from the kiss and winces, trying to hold back. Lúcio took the chance to play around with his neck, kissing over the sensitive skin breathing heavily onto it to tease. He then proceeds to roll his hips against Reinhardt’s soft abdomen, humming to himself. Reinhardt smirks, his abdomen already feeling a bulge forming over Lúcio’s pants.

“Oh whats this? Already hard?” Reinhardt took the liberty of slipping his hand between them, going between Lúcio’s leg to feel his arousal. “Impressive.”

“Rein… You're a fucking tease.” He gasped still playing with the neck, licking and nibling.

“Say the man fondling my boobs.” Reinhardt chuckles, kissing at his ear, tempted to take over. He wants to mark that beautiful skin so badly, to leave sweet bruises. Still, he holds himself back in doing so. All he does is rest against the bed frame, applying more pressure at Lúcio’s bulge.

Lúcio sighs, pinching Reinhardt’s nipples, hearing him gasp. Reinhardt hunches, nose brushing over Lúcio’s cheek inhaling his scent. “But fuck keep doing that…” A nice vanilla, Lúcio calls it. But let’s face it he just loves to hear his boyfriend moan. He tries to stay focused but it served to be impossible with Reinhardt’s huge hands rubbing between his legs.

Lúcio stands on his knees reaching Reinhardt’s ear, brushing his tongue at the giant’s face. He nibbles, breathing over the cartilage until he transitioned to full on biting. “S...squeeze harder.” Reinhardt begged.

“Make more noise.” That wasn’t a suggestion. That was a full on order. Reinhardt knew it when he felt Lúcio’s hand grab a fistful of his silver locks, feeling the tug over his scalp. Reinhardt whimpers, biting his thick index finger like to hold himself back. Lúcio wasn’t satisfied that Reinhardt is trying to resist him. He tugs again, pleased to hear a low groan slip out of Reinhardt’s clenched teeth. “Good...”

Lúcio releases his hair, returning to Reinhardt’s chest, his hands more aggressive with the kneading. Lúcio’s dick throbbed between his legs, pressing it against Reinhardt’s abs giving a teasing grind. “Now imagine my cock fucking between your chests.” He whispers, kissing at the bearded chin, plump lips sliding back to his neck..

Reinhardt clenched his teeth, body shaking at the thought. The bed shook underneath them for a split second. Adjusting his seating, Lúcio feels something poke his right under his testicles, near his ass. He smirked, rubbing against it watching Reinhardt’s face tense. Lúcio adds more pressure and whimpers, feeling the girth as the sweet idea of penetration brushes through his mind. “Imagine that cock fucking me so hard…”

“Lúcio…” Reinhardt whines, covering his face as the image played clear in his mind. He could see it, Lúcio taking him in with an agonizing slow pace. Just how much will he have to hold back before he fucks the living daylights out of his short lover? “Ay….fuck…”

Lúcio takes the liberty to fully disrobe him, letting the fabric drop over the bed, exposing Reinhardt’s body. Lúcio looks down, surprised to find no trace of underwear. “You were waiting for me?” He asked flattered, giving him a sweet smile. Adjusting, he watches Reinhardt’s cock rise up in it all its hardness glory. Lúcio licked his lips, watching the drop of pre-cum leak over over the head of the sweet big dick. The temptation of giving him a blowjob is is there. Reinhardt could see it. Before Lúcio could act, he felt thick fingers hook on the elastic of his boxers. His dick springs free, close to touching his abdomen as it also dripped in pre-cum.

One can’t compare their cocks. Reinhardt is huge compared to Lúcio. But then again, Reinhardt is bigger than the average man.

Lúcio shifts close to Reinhardt, rolling his hips so their dicks could come in contact with one another. As their cocks were sandwiched, Reinhardt lets out a guttural growls, arms going around Lúcio’s torso and keep him still, needing more of that sweet friction. His growl vibrated throughout Lúcio’s body, making his dick twitch in response.

Reinhardt dipped to Lúcio’s neck again, licking aggressively, nibbling at the flesh not wanting to hurt him. But he just wanted to bite it so badly. Lúcio sighs, hips still shifting while enjoying the sweet treatment. “Imagine you bend over as my cock slips in…” Lúcio whispers, wondering how this will go.

Reinhardt abruptly stops his movement, body going rigid like a statue. Lúcio took it as a bad sign, taking back his words. “I’m sorry! I went to far!”

“No… You didn’t.” Reinhardt’s cock tilts while his whole body trembled, pulling Lúcio in for a feverish kiss. Lúcio had difficulty holding back, back arching while hips thrusting at Reinhardt’s torso. His hands return to his boyfriend’s broad pectorals, kneading them. “I also want that…” He mumbles another sentence in German, hands now going to hold Lúcio’s bum while they resume their cock grinding. “Just not tonight… Another day?” Lúcio smiles and nods. They both want something vanilla just for tonight and Lúcio doesn't mind. Even if they were together for a year, they are still learning related to what works for them in physical intimacy. Lúcio can wait.

Both resumes with their grinding, pressing their chests as hard as they are allowed. Reinhardt pulls down at Lúcio’s boxers, exposing more his sweet plump ass.

The short man took a moment to pause, getting off his lap and stand over the bed surface. Lúcio turns his body away from Reinhardt, removing his boxers to give him a full view of his now bare ass. “Like what you see?”

“Magnificent.”

Lúcio sits back down on Reinhardt’s lap, wincing as the thick hands grabs at his ass, kneading it while one finger teases at his entrance. Lúcio yelped, holding on to Reinhardt neck for dear life, whimpering with need. His ass clenched, wishing the fingers would go deeper, way deeper. But he didn't say a word. He didn't want to push his lover.

Reinhardt halts his movement, hand go to reach at the nightstand next to him. Searching in the drawers, he pulls out a squeeze bottle. Lúcio’s eyes widened, not sure what to say. Is he actually considering…?

“Maybe, tonight you can know what it feels like to have a finger or two…” He popped open the lid, squeezing out enough lube on his two fingers. “If you wa-”

“Holy shit yes…” Lúcio begs giving an open mouth kiss to Reinhardt’s chin, indulging at the sensation of his sweet fuzzy beard. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another, his breathing becoming erratic. Reinhardt with care prods Lúcio’s entrance, circling around it to spread enough lubrication. Lúcio whimpers, lips tight shut feeling the thick thumb cautiously begin its entrance.

Reinhardt witness his lover make a quick arch, fingers ready to retract. “No...continue.”

“If you want me to stop, say it.” He sighs, proceeding with his work, carefully rubbing and stretching Lúcio’s walls, spreading as much lube as he can.

“I just need more practice… um… A...A safeword…?” Lúcio whimpered, feeling the finger go deeper, his whole body tensing. His cock twitches, drops of semen sliding down his shaft. “Frog.”

Reinhardt blushes, nuzzling Lúcio’s neck. “That works”

“Damn, just add the next finger and it's like I got your cock in me-Aaaaaaahhhhh…” He wailed, feeling the thick finger hit a sensitive spot, eyes almost rolling back. “...Just continue.” Lúcio smiled at him. He goes to his neck, giving a swarm of open mouth kisses, tongue passing over Reinhardt's neck and biting it like candy. “Just the sight of you flexing would make me cum right then and there…”

Lúcio’s play on words seems to be working. Reinhardt blushes but kept going, beginning to work with his second finger. “Really?”

Lúcio clenched his teeth, panting. “Ya love a little praise huh?” He groans shifting hard against Reinhardt's chest. The thickness of his fingers is just so much. One hand lets go of the broad neck and goes between them, hand grabbing his boyfriend’s thick cock. He starts with slow strokes, feeling Reinhardt shudder and groan as his chest trembles, fingers moving deeper inside Lúcio’s entrance. “H...ha….shit… not fair if I hog all the pleasure.” His thumb brushes over the tip and pressed against the slit feeling the sticking precum on the surface.

Lúcio again almost lost concentration, the amount of pleasure hits surges as the tip of the thick fingers rub over the surface of his prostate. Reinhardt pulls him up close for a quick kiss and then whispers words near his ear. “You have no idea how beautiful you are.”

Lúcio smirks before yelping, feeling the fingers pace start to pick up, hips shifting hard against his lover’s broad torso. “Ha… I’m supposing to praise- shit....” His back arches, Reinhardt's wide hand now supporting his back. Lúcio remembers he should help his boyfriend jack off. “[You're so fucking huge…]” He babbles in Portuguese, hand still trying to stroke the thick cock. It proved to be impossible with Reinhardt’s fingers pumped in and out of his entrance, desperate to milk him. His cock dripped in pre-cum, arms going around Reinhardt’s neck teeth biting at the sensitive flesh with desperation.

“Shhhh it's okay. Let yourself come.” Reinhardt’s words whispered thick fingers still pumping him. He listens to his lovers rapid panting like music, fingers go faster now hitting Lúcio’s prostate while the other hand held his back knowing the poor DJ will go limp when this is all over. “Just imagine my cock filling you up with my cum.”

That seemed to do the trick. Reinhardt didn't even need to stroke Lúcio’s cock to get him off. Lúcio arches hard to the point that he would have fallen to the bed if it weren't for Reinhardt’s hand supporting his back. Lúcio’s hands kept a bruising iron grip over Reinhardt’s shoulders. His eyes rolling back, mouth open with his tongue hanging out while drool dripped down his cheeks. His dick released sticky mess over Reinhardt’s torso, cum dripping down over his abs. It is a sight to behold.

Lúcio’s body goes limp, chest heaving while glistening with sweat. He feels Reinhardt pull out his thick fingers, whining as he did not wish that tight sensation to leave. Reinhardt pulls him closer to a hug, letting him rest over him catching his breath. “That was a beautiful sight.” Reinhardt chuckled, rubbing his back in small circles. “I didn't even need to stroke your cock.”

Lúcio didn't reply. He us just too exhausted, too sore and yet those fingers do not compare to the size of Reinhardt’s dick. They still need more practice. They still need more prepping and it's going to take a long time. But Lúcio is perfectly fine with waiting.

But right now he is nothing but a lifeless body of jello. He whines, knowing Reinhardt was missing, his hard large cock still pressed between them. Lúcio attempts to reach between to to help but Reinhardt stops him. “You are so exhausted.” Lúcio whines again. “Hey, it's alright.” Reinhardt comforts him, kissing his forehead. “ Would you like to watch?”

“Ooooooh that sounds hot still.” Lúcio gave a weak smile. “Still it's unfair you did all the work…” He whines.

Reinhardt’s finger goes under Lúcio’s chin, signaling him to look up to him. “Lu, you have helped me so much throughout many struggles and usually it is you that takes charge. I just wanted to repay you. I don't want this to give you pressure. It's been a year, yes. But we are still learning, right?”

Lúcio smiles and nods. “Right.”

Lúcio is placed right beside him on the bed, body drained. Reinhardt first cleaned off his hands with a wipe before aligning enough pillows under Lúcio’s head leaving him in a sitting position. “Comfortable? Can you watch from here?”

“Front row seat, nice.” Lúcio giggles watching the meaty hand wrap around the big thick cock of his starting with a slow stroke from base to top, fingers rubbing against the slit as his breathing skipped. Lúcio licked his lips watching the glossy tips, tempted to take it to his mouth if it werent for his exhaustion.

Lúcio couldn't resist the temptation, his hand going to grab one of his pecs, giving a tender squeeze hearing Reinhardt let out a short “mmm…”.

“Dayum just watching you doing it is amazing!” He moves up still massaging one side of his chest while giving kisses at Reinhardt’s reddened ear. “A man with such great power pleasuring himself.” The older man whimpers, his strokes going a little faster feeling Lúcio nibble and licking at the cartilage of the ear. “Fucking me hard with that dear cock, hearing you growl like the lion you claim to be...” He continues, smirking as he watches Reinhardt grunt harder, eyes closed and grip on his cock tightening.

“Continue… Please.”

“Sweet talk or naughty talk?” Lúcio bit his lips, knowing that he could get hard again from the sight itself. He could just motorboat the fuck out of Reinhardt’s soft chest.

“Both…?” He requests, blushing hard.

“I can just fuck my dick between your boobs.” He whispers, feeling Reinhardt’s body shaking another whimper slipping out, strokes getting faster. “I wouldn't leave anything untouched. I’d bite the hell out of every part of your body. Except your cock. That's painful.” Reinhardt sputtered, holding back a laugh while his head rested against the thick pillows. He didn't stop pumping his cock, still enticed on the imagination of having thigh bites, neck bites, chest bites heavily marked that not even Lúcio's Healing boost could fix it.

“I….I…” Reinhardt sputtered.

“Yes?”

“Someday I….want you to… Fuck me hard. So hard…” He hides his face with shame, other hand gripping harder at his cock.

Well fuck now the blood rushed down to Lúcio’s dick.. “Whoa…”

“...d...Does it make you…” He pauses at his pumping going to tease at his balls. “Uncomfortable, that idea?”

Lúcio just smiled and leans to kiss him. “Why would I be? Didn't I first mention it?”

Reinhardt sighs, going back to grab his thick throbbing cock. “Yes but...I…”

Lúcio gives his neck another open mouth kiss. “Let’s face it. We both like to be top or bottom depending on our mood, eh? That’s not bad.” He looks straight into his blue eye, giving a comforting smile. Reinhardt exhaled, letting his body relax, hand pausing with his strokes.

“It’s not something I talk about. The only person that I ever did speak this to was…”

“Ana.” Lúcio finished the sentence for him. Reinhardt looked up at him surprised. “Uh, we’ve been chatting a lot.”

“Yes, I indeed notice that.” Reinhardt huffs, looking away.

Lúcio raised an eyebrow, leaning close to him. “Wait, is that a sign of jealousy?” His jaw dropped, yet a chuckle slips out. Reinhardt looks back at him embarrassed. “That is sooo weird. I thought I was supposed to be the jealous type!”

“I’m sorry.” He covers his face in shame.

Lúcio takes the liberty in sitting over his torso, arms resting over Reinhardt’s chest. “That makes us even, big guy.” He winks. “Don’t worry about it. I promise nothing is happening between me and your ex-girlfriend.”

“I didn’t really think that.”

“Just reassuring.” Lúcio smirks, looking back at the still hardened shaft. “Say you still have that problem there. Need help? Maybe grinding my ass against it would be sexy.”

Reinhardt carefully places one hand over Lúcio’s ass, hearing him wince due to the soreness. Reinhardt holds him and carefully places him back next to him over the bed. “Perhaps not a good idea. But you can talk to me.”

“Sexy talk?”

“Yes. Sexy talk.” He grabs at his shaft again, stroking it while thumb teases glossy tip.

Lúcio chuckles, one hand hugging the man’s broad torso. “An ass job sounds nice. A biiiiig thick cock pressing between my ass cheeks.” Lúcio’s cheeks darkened, biting his lips at the thought, rocking his hips while his member leaked pre-cum. Reinhardt kept busy with his strokes, face twitching at every movement. “That little head pressing against my asshole, slipping inside…”

Reinhardt gives a forced exhale, his pace growing. An idea lingered inside Lúcio’s mind. It sounds risky but maybe it is a good time to try it out. His hands go to stroke over Reinhardt’s scalp, receiving a sweet sigh of content, large hand now teasing at his testicles.

Lúcio tangles the silver locks with his fingers, giving them a light tug. The old man slips a groan, surprised by the volume that he covers his own mouth. “Imagine you still had that long hair. I’d take you, dick pounding deep inside you as I pull at your sweet locks.” He whispers, biting again at the ear.

Reinhardt felt his whole body burning, hand going back to pump his cock, letting his own imagination take over thanks to Lúcio’s words. “Will you beg? Will you beg me to be rough?”

“Y...yes… Yes please.” Reinhardt begged pumping and twisting his dick. “Please fuck me hard...please…”

Lúcio shushes him, climbing on him again, legs spread over the broad torso as he leans closer to his lips. His dick presses against Reinhardt’s stomach, shifting against it with need. He looks back, indulging at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself with those thick hands. He watches Reinhardt’s biceps bulge, Lúcio’s small hands going again to his chest to feel it heaving. “Say it again to my ears.” Lúcio orders with a whisper, feeling Reinhardt’s breathing rise, bed shaking due to his heavy nonstop pumping.`

Reinhardt babbles incoherent sentences, switching between English and German. “Say it.” That was an order from the musician.

“Please fuck me, Lúcio!” The giant underneath him trembles only to let out a deep growl that sends thrills to Lúcio’s cock. Reinhardt’s back arches, squeezing tight at the thick dick as it shoots strings of white on Lúcio’s back. The youth sighs with content feeling the warm sticky substance trail down his back. Looking at the giant, he witnesses the body going limp, losing all his strength. Lúcio proceeds to tenderly kiss Rein’s forehead, cheeks and lips. He gives his neck the same tender treatment, hands massaging his scalp.

Reinhardt lets out a low purr like sound, smiling with content. “Now that… was sexy.”

“I don’t know… I was a little weak in my dirty talk.” Lúcio admits. His usual worries are just of him accidentally saying something that would hurt Reinhardt. He’s not sure why he seems so self conscious tonight.

“Baby steps, liebe.” Reinhardt mumbled, finger caressing Lúcio’s cheek. “I have one last favor to ask. It’s been something I wanted to ask for a while...”

“Okay then, shoot.”

“Let us make a baby.”

Lúcio’s smile fades, eyebrows raising while having trouble processing that sentence. “Huh….what? Adopt?”

“Let’s make a baby. Together. Now.” He urges, hands holding Lúcio’s hips tight like to keep him trapped. “I want to have your baby.”

Lúcio stared down at his large boyfriend, eyes bulging at his request. All that slips out of his mouth is: “What the fuck…?”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reinhardt slept soundly, warm under his large blanket until he hears a loud thump. Not paying much mind to it, he reaches out for his lover expecting to pull in closer for a spooning hug. All his hand touched was an empty section of the mattress. His eyes opened, surprised in finding his boyfriend missing. He raises his head up, sighing with relief as he finds Lúcio wrapped and tangled up like a burrito on the floor, half asleep.

Lúcio bolts up, confused about his current predicament, mumbling incoherent words. Reinhardt goes to him and scoops him back up with ease. “Ah, look who fell down again.”

“I don’t want a baby now!” He yelps in panic, eyes wide.

“Eh??” Reinhardt tilted his head, confused. “Nightmare?”

“Didn’t you… did we…?” The soreness of his ass kicked in, reminding him that they both indeed DID something.  Something that involved Reinhardt's fingers inside him. Lúcio must have dozed off some time after Reinhardt finished with himself. “Did you ask me for… a baby?”

Reinhardt gives him a long stare. “Lúcio, what?”

“A baby…?”

“Uh, no. You meant adopt? I mean the idea isn't something I’m against. I love the idea! But if you prefer hiring surrogate mother, that is fine. But at this moment I don't think we are ready, eh?”

“No, Rein. You asked me to make a baby. Make. Like man and woman. You wanted me to get you preggos.”

“Oh…” Reinhardt remained silent, unsure how to take such information. His lips close tight shut; making Lúcio regret he even mentioned the dream. Reinhardt couldn’t hold back anymore, a forced quiet laughter slipping out of his lips that he almost spit. He pulls Lúcio to a hug, giggling along. “Well even if I could I'm old as fuck!” Lúcio has the most unusual dreams.

Lúcio’s cheeks flushed, not believing this is the reaction he got. “Oh god, Reinhardt!”

“Would I even get fat? Im huge and baby is tiny. Baby be the size of my palm!” He giggles, smooching Lúcio’s cheek. “You and your unique dreams.”

“Stooooop iiiiiiit.” Lúcio whines, tickled by his beard.

“All jokes aside, how do you feel about the subject?” He asked, now curious.

Lúcio mumbled, looking away. “On getting someone with a penis pregnant?”

“Noooo! On having a child. How do you feel?”

“I don’t know...”

Reinhardt nuzzles his cheek. “I am old. I’m not so sure I am up for it. But I am not against the idea. Just perhaps not now. You understand, right?”

Lúcio nods. “I got my career, my job here in Overwatch. I’m not saying yes to it but I don’t want to say no.”

Reinhardt continues to peck him. “And that is perfectly fine.”

“You’re awfully kissie now.” Lúcio mumbled.

“Can’t I kiss my short boyfriend? Just...well… Just thank you. A lot. Also I love you. I have right to kiss you.”

Lúcio chuckle. “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry! The sex wasnt a dream, just the weird baby asking scene. Lucio is just anxious about the future and its taking form as weird dreams. >u>
> 
> I headcanon that Lucio falls off the bed a lot~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	12. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Lucio chit chat after a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long! This fic isn't dead! So Hurricane Maria pretty much made my island go upside down. I had battery on my phone and inspiration striked. I found internet somewhere and I'm finally able to post this!

Victory is usually bittersweet. The mission could have gone better. That is what on everyone minds. Still, they completed the mission and stopped Talon in doing sneaky business but the ambush took the Overwatch agents by surprise and if it weren’t for D.Va’s quick thinking, they might have not made it.

When returning to the airship, each member tended to their own medical issues. Mercy could only attend one at a time so Lúcio decided to help out as much as he can, activating his healing boost so it could take over the whole ship. It may not be much, but it helped soothe the pain of each teammate.

“You look like shit.” Hana mumbles while Lúcio had her arm over his shoulder, helping her back to the ship. The only serious injury she carried was a sprained ankle and a few superficial cuts and bruises. “I’m fine! Go attend the others.” Hana fussed while she kept stumbling.

“Your mech, is it salvageable?” He asked, sitting her down near near the table.

“Nope.” She knows she’s in for it with the South Korean officials.

“Eh, you get a new one.” Lúcio is sure of that, like the last ten times. He continues to check on her ankle. “Feel anything that might be broken?”

“Uh… If I do, I can't tell. Adrenaline rush still here.” She giggles, eyes twitching. “But, I think my ankle is a little sore.” She tilts her head, noticing a small stain of red on the side of Lúcio’s waist over his neon green shirt. 

“I am fine, doctor.” Reinhardt complained, wincing while Angela treated the small cut on his face. “Please, ow!”

Angela fussed, not believing how sensitive he is. “This is the most superficial cut and you are complaining? That wasn't you with a broken rib last year.”

Lúcio paused in attending Hana, his head turning a few degrees to listen to both Angela and Reinhardt. He has a crystal clear memory on when that happened. A year ago while Reinhardt recuperated from his injury Lúcio couldn’t hold back and confessed his feeling to him. He expected a rejection, he expected Reinhardt not to feel the same. He remembered how he sat near the bed and cried over Reinhardt’s bedsheets awaiting an answer. 

“And I thought I was odd for falling for a man of your age.” That was his response while carressing Lúcio’s scalp. Everything after that became history. 

“Hey, earth to Lúcio!” Hana calls, snapping her fingers in front of him.

He snaps out of it and resumes his work. “Hmm? What?” 

“You spaced out.” She fusses.

“Yeah… yeah! Sorry.” He mumbled, finishing with her ankle and taking a seat next to her. His eyes switch from the floor to Reinhardt continuously. 

“How do you do it?” An odd and unspecified question from Hana.

“Hmmm?” He stares at her perplexed.

She gestures her shoulders to Reinhardt. “Toss your feelings aside during a mission? How do you do that? You've heard when Reinhardt got hurt yet you didnt flinch. You kept going with the payload and attending others who also needed medical attention.” 

Lúcio smiles, shoulders relaxing. “Believe me, I fucking wanted go to him. But if I stopped the mission would have fucked up more and then comes the consequences.” 

“That's wise.” She nods.

“This is the result of trial and error. I’ve fucked up many times.” 

She rubs her chin, lowering her voice. “So… How long were you two…?” 

“A year or so.” He mumbled, keeping his voice controled. 

“Oh.” She looks away, staring at the Pachimari plush resting on the table. 

“How long did you..?” He stared at her, raising his eyebrows. 

Hana chuckled. “For about a month. I accidentally caught you… kissing Reinhardt on the sofa of the living room.” She whispers. 

“Oh…” He had that coming. They were already risking it by hugging. 

“But of all people to keep it a secret, why me?” Her tone went from joking to serious. She didn't want to make this about her. She really didn't. But she knew Lúcio for years. They hanged out. They played videogames. They chat nonstop. So why the secrecy? 

Lúcio didnt know how to answer that. “Morrisons rule about romancing with team-” 

“Bullshit. Look at McCree and Older Shimada.” She gestures at the awkward couple on the other side. They werent making out or anything. Hanzo and McCree just talked, yet one can tell by their gestures they are pretty much a thing. “Soldier 76 gave them warnings but they are still at it.”

“The age difference thing.” Lúcio confesses 

“I guess so… But Lúcio, its your choice. You are an adult. If someone has something against it then fuck them. I just… did you really think I’d be that someone?” 

Lúcio’s lips were sealed, unable to think of a good response. His eyes lacked concentration, his mind spacing out as he tried to find a good reason. “I guess I let fear of rejection get to me without having a good reason.”

Not the answer she expected but it was enough for her to lean against him and go for a tight embrace. “The problem is,” Lúcio continues. “I can understand why age different of two concenting adults might make someone uneasy. The problem is when people try to convince me I am too immature to do it, that I dont have the mental capacity to handle or understand a relationship like this. That I’m too young. Many people have said to my face ‘But you are just a kid’. Just a kid? In two years I’ll be thirty. Yet people wont stop treating me like if I was some lovestruck naive twelve year old that never seen the world. Not to brag but I helped to fight against Vishkar. I am a part of Overwatch. I’m a medic. I focus on charity to help my home. I handle my own fucking music business. What right do they have to not treat me like an adult?”

That little speech hit a little closer to home for Hana. She didn’t need to be in a relationship to understand this. She is twenty one and yet people, many times her own audience still try to downgrade her to a thirteen year old whenever the media talks about her personal life choices.

“If they find out, people will assume I’m only with Reinhardt because I want a sugar daddy.” He mumbles, scratching his small beard.

She puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. “Hah! Lúcio, let’s be honest. You’re the sugar daddy of the relationship.” 

She isn’t wrong. After long seconds of silence, Lúcio and Hana burst in laughter. It didn’t last long due as mild pain and soreness spread through their bodies. Hana leans against Lúcio, groaning in pain and annoyance. “Fuuuuck, I need a break… Wanna play some vintage games later?” 

“Oh, hell yeaaah…” Lúcio nods. He noticed Reinhardt looking towards him. Lúcio blows a kiss to him, enjoying the sight of the crusader blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk more about fanfics? Overwatch? This rare pair? You can find me here~
> 
> Normal Tumblr Blog: http://little-bits-of-leaves.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter blog: https://twitter.com/Millie_Coqui  
> NSFW Tumblr Blog: http://the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com/


End file.
